Every Lie
by AyaMae91
Summary: Kyo is getting stronger. Strong enough to beat that damn rat and avoid 'the cage.' But when Yuki and Akito form a plot that seems fool proof, no one is preperared for the events that follow.. KyoXYuki YukiXAkito. rated M for sexual content, violence and language
1. Causing a Commotion

**DISCAIMER! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters! **

**Tohru never came into their lives in this story.**

**Also, this is my first story that I have been brave enough to publish, so please R&R so I know whether I should continue with the story!**

**Happy Reading (^.^)**

. . .

Kyo sulked outside the main house of the Sohma Estate, listening to the festivities going on inside. He never really cared whether or not he was allowed at the New Year's banquet; he never really got along with the others too well either. But for some reason, he felt more pissed off than usual on this beautiful, cloudless night.

"Ugh! Damn it anyways!" he exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist into the wood of the porch on which he was sitting. He got up from his spot and walked to the nearest window. From where he was he could see the banquet hall perfectly. Momiji had just finished his dance, bowing respectfully to his small audience. He then joined them at the table, smiling and laughing as the food was brought out of the kitchen.

Kyo then turned his attention towards the head of the table, where Akito and that damn rat were seated. He observed them as they chatted amongst themselves, and Kyo swore for one second that he saw Yuki wink at the woman next to him, and touch her hand affectionately. He shook his head rapidly; convincing himself he was only seeing things. Nonetheless, the more he watched the more disgusted and jealous he became of his cousins, who were all having a wonderful time while he was stuck outside in the cold.

He simply could not take it anymore. "I'm gonna be at this banquet tonight whether that damn Akito likes it or not!' he said proudly, heading for the front entrance with his head held high.

As soon as he stepped inside, he could immediately smell the broiled salmon and shrimp that wafted from the dining hall and kitchen. As he proudly walked down the hall towards this tantalizing smell, he was stopped short when someone called his name from behind.

"Kyo?" an innocent voice said quietly. "What are you doing in here?" Kyo turned around slowly to see a young girl approaching him. "Kagura…" he began. This was not the person he wanted to run into first, and he began to back away from her.

"Oh Kyo! Kyo my love!" she charged at him, clinging to his neck, as he tried in vain to dislodge her arms from their vice like hold.

"Kagura, shut up!" he snapped, threatening her. When she paused, taken aback by his words, he pried her arms loose from around his neck. "Do you want me to get caught or what?"

"Oh. Kyo, I'm so sorry…." She bowed her head. "It's just that when I saw you…I got so excited to see you here…I just couldn't help myself!"

But it was already too late, as people began to stir in the dining hall at the commotion outside. "I gotta go…now!" Suddenly afraid, Kyo began to retreat down the hall towards the front doors, but a cool voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks. "Going somewhere..? Has my little monster come to join in the festivities tonight?" Kyo froze. The smart thing to do was run…run for his life…but instead he slowly turned around to see the head of the family leaning against the doorframe, staring at him curiously with those menacing teal eyes. Akito smiled ruefully, and approached the cat. Kyo knew he didn't dare run away now…not if he wanted to live. And Kagura, standing in the background watching the scene in front of her, was helpless. Every member of the family knew the consequences of defying that evil bitch. Kyo glared at the female as she stopped a few inches in front of him.

"You don't look too happy this evening.." she said softly, stroking his cheek. "Perhaps you'd like to join us…?"

Kyo remained silent as he continued to stare her in the eyes.

"Of course, you already know that's not a possibility, don't you?" She said spitefully, and ran her fingers through his orange locks.

"No…Akito…It's not a possiblility. And I should leave," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Hmph. Then you never should have come here in the first place!" She jerked his hair roughly, holding it tightly in her hand. Kyo heard Kagura scream, as Akito dragged him towards the dining hall, moaning at the pain the grip caused him.

She shoved him through the open door, and he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Look who decided to show up on this lovely evening?" Akito proclaimed to the rest of the Sohma's, all staring open mouthed at the sight of Kyo. "I'd say it's a pleasant surprise…don't you agree?" she spat, and kicked Kyo in the rib.

He curled up in pain, coughing and short of breath from the impact to his ribs. Kyo looked up to see members of the family either looking away or looking at the ground, ashamed of the scene before them and of their inability to lend a helping hand to the outcast. Kyo's gaze then fell on Yuki, the only one looking directly at him, smug as always and it seemed he was even happy to see his rival lying on the floor in pain.

Kyo got to his feet, shaking in anger as he glared daggers at the rat.

"Stupid cat…." Yuki called quietly. "what makes you think you could actually join us?"

"Shut up you damn rat! Just because you're Akito's favorite…." he trailed off.

"What…cat got your tongue?" he laughed, about to turn away from the pitiful creature in front of him.

"Fuck off. I don't need this…" he hung his head and began to walk away when a swift, pale hand caught his arm and pulled him back.

"If you didn't need this…then why the hell did you show up? There has to be some reason…" Yuki said coolly, still clutching the cat's arm tightly.

Kyo stared into Yuki's violet eyes, and after a few moments said quietly, in defeat, "I just want to belong…"

The look on Yuki's face turned from disgust to confusion, to sorrow, and finally ended in anger, as he back-handed Kyo across the face. "You want to belong? Stupid cat….you will _never_ belong here…you will _never_ be part of this family, so don't concern yourself with these silly dreams of belonging! When you finally understand this…it will be way too late for you anyways!"

Rubbing his bruised cheek, Kyo opened his mouth to retaliate, but the rat was quicker, and before he could even speak, he was doubled over in pain as the impact from Yuki's punch resonated throughout his body. He coughed violently, and spat out blood on the floor before him. He knew he couldn't fight back; not with Akito there too. He couldn't even stand up for himself. He knew that Yuki was right, and not even his own stubbornness could make up for that fact.

The rest of the Sohma family stood off to the side, silently observing the scene before them. As much as they felt sorry for Kyo, especially Kagura, who loved Kyo dearly, they knew they were all powerless. Kyo's fate was determined long before he was even born, and there was simply no changing it. In less than a year, he would be locked up in that awful cage, just as his grandfather and many others before him; confined to an eternity of solitude.

No one, however, was prepared for what happened next. Kyo stood up straight, defiant, and finding the courage to defend himself, spat in the rat's face. "I will never be locked up in that cage." Whether or not he believed his own words, he was compelled to say them. He believed there was some glimmer of hope; that there was some way to change his own destiny, but he didn't know how he would do it. "I will find a way to break this damn curse, and I will do it without the help of anyone in this room!" One by one he looked everyone in the eyes, and said with disgust, "You're all cowards! Each and every one of you!" He finally brought his eyes back to Yuki, still standing in front of him. "Especially you, you goddamn rat. You think I'm blind? You don't even see that all you are is Akito's little toy!" he sneered. Yuki, taken aback by these words, took a step back. "You really think she cares about you? She doesn't care about a single one of us! All _she _wants is to con—"

"That's enough!" Akito screamed, penetrating Kyo's side with a knife she kept on her at all times. She released the blade, and he collapsed to the floor, feeling the warm blood spread around his body. The onlookers gasped, murmuring amongst themselves. Hatori, the only calm one, rushed from the dining hall, and returned momentarily with his medical supplies.

Akito grabbed a handful of Kyo's hair and roughly tilted his neck back, forcing him to look at her. "You will be dead long before you ever get a chance to break this curse. You can count on that my dear, sweet, little monster.." she said sarcastically.

"That's enough, Akito," Hatori said sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and dropped Kyo to floor without sympathy. "Leave, Akito. Now. You have caused enough damage, don't you think?"

She obeyed haughtily, and turned to leave, calling for Yuki to follow her. However, when she turned to look for the rat, he was nowhere to be found. She shrugged carelessly, and stalked out of the room.

Hatori addressed those still remaining in the dining hall, and said, "the evening in over, everyone can go home down. There is nothing left to be seen here. Shigure, stay and help me take care of Kyo," he motioned for his cousin and long time best friend.

"Yes, Ha'ri." He replied solemnly. They lifted him gently off the floor and carried him out hastily.

"Wait!" Kagura cried, running after them. "Let me come with…I need to know that he will be alright…"

"He will be fine Kagura. For now you both need to rest. You can come see him tomorrow." His words were final, as he motioned for her to leave. She resigned without argument, and made her way home, torn apart by her cowardice.

. . .

Yuki had run from the room when Akito had stabbed Kyo. It's not like he cared, really, but he couldn't help but find it unnecessary to go to those extremes. He hated Kyo, more than anything, but somehow, the words he had spoken kept repeating in his mind, as if it were a tape recorder stuck on repeat.

"_You're just Akito's little toy!"_ Kyo had said.

"No…" Yuki leaned against the wall in the corridor. "That can't be true…I know she cares about me…She has to! That stupid cat can't be right!" He slumped to the floor with his head in his hands. "Ugh, why does he get to me like that?" Of course, he would never admit this to that stupid cat, but Kyo definitely had a way of making him second guess everything he had ever believed.

"Yuki…" came a soft, familiar voice from down the hall. He knew that voice immediately and somehow found himself reassured by it. "Why did you leave like that? I didn't scare you..did I?" Akito crouched in front of him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sincerely sorry, my love." Yuki brushed her hand away gently. Taken aback, Akito sighed, "Yuki? What's wrong?"

"Am I…. I'm just a toy to you, aren't I? Nothing more?" He stared into her steel blue eyes, searching for the truth.

"Yuki…my dear….of course not. Don't believe that monster…" She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You know I love you and only you…"

He looked up at her carefully, saw the smile on her face, and found himself smiling with her. Of course she was telling the truth, and he had been stupid enough to let Kyo's words get to him like that. "I know that, Akito. I am sorry for doubting you.."

"It's ok. But I do think that you will have to make this up to me…." She smiled, and stood up, holding her hand out for him. She truly was beautiful when she smiled like that, Yuki thought, and then took her hand. When she pulled him up, she pinned him against the wall and kissed him with pent up longing and passion. Her kiss enveloped him, like always, and he kissed her back fiercely, tangling his fingers in her dark locks. Her hands slipped beneath his loosened white button up shirt, and she ran her fingernails along his spine, sending shocks throughout his entire body. He pushed her away and switched positions with her, easily lifting her so her legs were locked around his waist and her back pressed against the wall.

She kissed his neck and breathed into his ear, running her soft hands through his hair, and grinded her hips against his teasingly. He moaned and she gently pulled his hair in response. This was Yuki's undoing, and the next thing they knew they had ended up in a spare room off to the right of the hallway.

All of Yuki's previous doubts had been erased in the past couple minutes, and he was overcome by his pure lust for the woman lying naked underneath him. Their love making had begun only a few months ago, after a particular fight they had. Yuki had no idea if her feelings would remain, but already he found himself hopelessly in love with the woman. They continued to keep this relationship a secret from the rest of the family, per Akito's wish, but it didn't matter to Yuki. As long as she was his for even these frequent moments, he was content. He wanted her; every part of her, and he knew how incredibly irrational it was.


	2. Strength

**Alright ya'll, this is chapter 2! The plot will start to develop more after this chapter, so again please read and review. I would really love some feedback! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters!**

**Happy reading! =^_^=**

Kyo awoke to sunshine streaming brightly through a window, blinding him as he struggled to figure out where he was. He noticed the small bed he was laying on, uncomfortable to say the least, and the room around him was a stark white, enhancing the brightness from the sun. Suddenly and without warning, Hatori walked into the room, and the events of the night before came flooding back into Kyo's memory. The pain in his side immediately became more noticeable as he anxiously tried to sit up straight.

"No no, Kyo. You need to get your rest," the doctor said sternly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh what the hell do you know?" Kyo shot back angrily, shrugging the hand off his shoulder. "As if you even care about me! No one in this family gives a rat's ass about the stupid cat!"

Remaining calm as always, Hatori replied, "Kyo…more people care about you than you believe…" It was the honest truth. But Kyo definitely did not see it that way.

"Oh yeah? Is that why every single one of you stood there watching as both Yuki and Akito humiliated me! Is that why no one felt the need to put an end to it before…well… before this happened!" he gestured to his injured side.

A solemn look swept across Hatori's face at Kyo's words; the truth in them settling deep in his heart. "I'm sorry…Kyo. There is no excuse or valid reason for any one of us to let that happen…and yet…even you must know we cannot defy her…" he trailed off.

"Even if it means someone gets hurt? Oh right, I almost forgot…you let Rin and Kisa both end up in the hospital, near death, because of their affection for someone! And what did she do to you, Hatori? Nearly blinded you in one eye. But no, you don't care about any of that. It's _easy _for you! You just go on your merry little way letting people get hurt, as long as all you have to do is nurse them back to health!" Kyo replied, with venom. He ripped out the IV that was stuck in his arm and got up. He intended to storm out the room, but the pain in his side was too much to bear so he sat back down on the bed.

Hatori had waited patiently, watching him cautiously as he finished his rant. Admittedly, he was very worried about the boy, and he dearly wished that he could truthfully deny the words that Kyo spoke. Nonetheless, the events he spoke of had indeed happened, but he had done nothing to prevent them.

Kyo turned away from Hatori, who was still scrutinizing him, to look out the window into the courtyard. He simply could not understand how his own family could be so shallow, but he knew one thing for sure; he was going to do something about it. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he vowed to knock Akito down from whatever pedestal she was sitting on, and he would do the same with that damn Yuki! He returned his gaze to the room he was in, and realized Hatori was still standing in the doorway, staring at him. "You need something, Doctor?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Hatori sighed and shook his head. "I was only thinking.."

"Well do it elsewhere! I have my own thinking to do."

Hatori simply nodded, and turned to leave, pausing only in the doorway to say with the most sincerity, "Whatever you do, Kyo, be careful… This family needs you more than you could possibly know." With that said, he left the room.

Kyo rolled his eyes, let out a breath of exasperation, and laid back down to get some rest. He decided that once he was healed, or at the most able to move without pain, he would return to Shishou's house to continue training.

. . .

The next time Kyo awoke it was evening. He had no idea how long he had slept, but judging by the way his side no longer stung, he must have been sleeping for days. Being the early riser he was, he wondered how the hell he could have slept that long in the first place. He looked around the room, still disoriented from the shear amount of sleep he'd had. A lamp was shining from the corner of the room, residing on Hatori's desk.

As his eyes adjusted better to the light, he noticed a young girl sitting in the chair at the desk. She was staring at him, surprisingly quiet for her personality. Kyo took in her appearance carefully, noting the dark circles around her eyes which made her look exhausted. Despite how much she annoyed him, Kyo knew that Kagura was more than worried about him, and had more than likely stayed up waiting for him to wake up. As much as he hated those qualities, he also admired them.

Then something dawned on him, and he quickly became enraged. It was her fault that he was there in the first place, and if she had just shut the hell up, Akito wouldn't have known he was even in the main house.

Kagura watched him the entire time, noticing when his forehead creased and his knuckles clenched tightly. She knew the anger would come out as soon as he remembered it was her fault. And god, she truly felt terrible about the incident, and the part she played in it.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak. "Kyo…I…I'm-"

"Get out," Kyo cut her off sharply, pointing at the door.

"But…Kyo, I'm sor—"

"I said get out! What part of that don't you understand?" he yelled, rising from the hospital bed, and advancing in her direction.

"K-Kyo…j-just hear m-me out…" Kagura sobbed. She waited for him to respond, but he only gave her an annoyed look. "I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I was so excited that maybe you were able to attend the banquet…and… I got carried away…" she trailed off at the end, averting her eyes.

"If that's all, you can leave now. I don't want to talk to you…or anyone for that matter."

She got up and walked to the door solemnly, but briefly turned back to him, her eyes glittering with tears. "Kyo, p-please just answer one thing?"

"What is it?" he folded his arms across his chest, getting really ticked off now that all he wanted was for her to leave.

"Please tell me you'll stay? Uhh…I don't know what I would do if you left again…"

"Why? You all get along fine without me," he said venomously. "I refuse to stay in this god forsaken place! I'm going back to Shishou's. And trust me, you don't need me here. No one does!"

"That's not true!" she cried, stomping back into the room to stand in front of him. "I need you here! Haru needs you here! We all need your strength and will to keep us going! You just don't get it Kyo…" she pleaded, waving her hands in the air in frustration, and donning a pouty look.

That was the final straw for Kyo. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her violently. "No! Kagura, _you _don't get it! I'm not strong! I don't have the willpower to do anything! Just what do I have to live for here in this place? Under Akito's _divine_ supervision. I am free to leave…until…until….well you know what will happen to me eventually…." He hung his head in defeat. "I. Can't. Do. Anything. I'm powerless to the curse that controls our lives! And so are you!" He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Why didn't you defend me?" He paused again, waiting for her reply, but all she could do was stare at him in shocked silence. "Because of Akito and the curse, that's why! Do you get it now?"

By the time he was done yelling at her, he was shaking in anger. His voice had risen, and he was clutching her shoulders so tightly that she was wincing. Kagura stood as still as a statue, tears rolling down her face, but she remained silent, even after he let go of her shoulders and turned away from her to regain control of his temper

Finally Kyo heard Kagura shift behind him, and having calmed down, he turned around again to face her. She shifted from leg to leg, unsure of what to say next. His words had left her speechless, so she approached him and cautiously wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. Speaking into his shirt, she apologized quietly, and was surprised when he wrapped his own arms around her.

Kyo didn't feel anything for Kagura; he never had, but her gesture still meant a lot to him. Truthfully , her persistence drove him nuts, and he refused to even discuss all that marriage crap that she seemed to always bring up whenever they were together. He knew that even if he felt that way for her, there was no way Akito would ever allow that happiness, and she had not realized the truth yet.

They stood there for a couple minutes in silence, until he started to grow impatient again. She noticed the change in his posture and pulled away from him. She was content, but she wished she could actually do something for him. He was independent, and stubborn, and in the end he would do exactly what he wanted with the time he had left. Realizing this, she nodded, gave Kyo a quick peck on the cheek, and left Kyo to his own thoughts once again.

. . .

Kyo wandered through the Sohma estate, trying to find his way out of the damn place. The estate really was ridiculously huge for the small amount of people who actually lived on the grounds. Even so, he could admit that the place was very well kept, and even though it was the dead of winter, it was very tranquil.

He was hoping dearly that he didn't run into anyone on his way out, especially Akito or Yuki. All he wanted was to go back to his master's dojo, and take out some much needed anger on a punching bag, but running into either individual would deter him from that goal, and only piss him off more. Not to mention he'd rip that damn Yuki's head off if he so much as looked at him with that smug look on his face once more.

He turned the corner of a building and finally he saw the main entrance leading out of the estate. He shivered slightly as a wind hit him full on, and he realized it was a lot colder than he first thought. He began to walk a little faster, deciding he wanted to make it back to the dojo as fast as he could. He also felt as though he would suffocate if he spent any more time on Akito's property. He pulled open the giant, ornately decorated door, and stepped outside.

As he was about to push the gate shut, someone threw it open, knocking Kyo on his back into the snow. "What the hell was that all about?" he grumbled, hopping up to shake the snow out of his hair.

"What's the matter, you stupid cat, did you fall down on your ass?" Yuki appeared from behind the door, scrawny compared to its grandeur. That damn rat just had to see him leaving the estate, didn't he? And of course, he wore that damn smirk on his face like always, and god did it piss him off. His fists clenched and his eyes glazed red as his teeth gritted together.

"Get out of my way, you damn rat! I don't have time for this." He made to leave, but Yuki crossed his path, preventing him from proceeding any further.

"Where do you think you're _running_ off to? Akito won't be too happy… don't you think? Besides… I believe we still have a fight to settle." He took a step back, settling into a fighting stance, preparing for whatever attack Kyo would futilely try first.

"Shut up! What's it to you where I _run off_ too? I'm free to go where I please. Unlike you, forced to stay on the Sohma estate as Akito's little pet! It's fitting considering the legends…." Kyo crossed his arms proudly, giving Yuki that same smirk that he always received from the rat. He should have expected what came next, but as always he was startled by the back of Yuki's swift hand making contact with his face. And damn, it hurt every time!

He attempted a right uppercut to Yuki's chin, but was blocked and sent flying into the estate wall. He hit the ground with a thud, and rubbed the back of his head as he got up from the cold, wet ground. Shaking from anger and the cold, he glared daggers at the rat, who looked just as pissed as he felt.

"Don't you ever call me a pet...or a toy. Ever again, you stupid cat," he spat.

"Why not? Are you afraid that I might actually be right for once in my life?" he chuckled slightly. He wondered how long Yuki would continue to believe every lie that Akito had filled his brain with. That damn rat was completely brainwashed by her, and the irony in it was amusing to him. At least Kyo was free from that for another year.

"Shut up." Yuki's voice was menacing now, the hatred and contempt he held for the cat apparent in his tone.

This made Kyo smile. He enjoyed getting under the rat's skin the way Yuki always got under his. He enjoyed watching Yuki get angry with him. That rat really was way too sensitive. Then again, so was Kyo, except that when he reached that point he could never control his temper, while the rat could.

"At least I won't have to spend the rest of my life in confinement. I would rather be Akito's pet than be locked in a filthy, cold, dark cage until I die. You decide what's worse… I think you'll come to the same conclusion if you use that brain of yours for once!"

He knew he struck a nerve the moment the words came out of his mouth. Kyo moved quickly, but not smoothly, and threw a right hook to Yuki's left cheek. Yuki blocked it smoothly, but was not expecting Kyo's left hand to come flying at his face from the opposite direction. Kyo's fist connected with his nose, feeling it crack painfully. Yuki backed up, holding his now bleeding nose. That was the first blow he could ever remember Kyo actually landing on him.

Kyo was ecstatic. For the first time in his life he had been able to hit Yuki. Not to mention that he actually broke the rat's nose, which was even less likely to happen. Unfortunately, this did not mean he had finally beaten the rat. He knew that in order to do that, Yuki had to be knocked to the ground, unconscious even. Still, this at least proved that he was capable of succeeding, and if he did just that, Akito would be forced to hold out his end of the bargain and release him from his fate.

Kyo backed away and headed off for the dojo. He figured it was best to not hang around, just in case Akito decided to show up to see what was going on. He ran as fast as he could, exhilarated by the cold air whipping his orange strands around his face. When he arrived at the dojo, his adoptive father and master was pleasantly surprised to see him, and offered him some tea to warm him up from the cold outside. Their conversation was kept short and simple; it was implied that Kyo would be staying there for awhile again, and Kazuma asked no questions why. He was concerned about Kyo's injury, but he knew his son was strong, and he would recover in no time at all.

. . .

Once Kyo had disappeared from sight, Yuki bolted through the door into the main grounds of the estate, and made to find Akito immediately. The blood from his nose had slowed and was beginning to dry into a crusty, uncomfortable scab. He just could not believe that the stupid cat had actually managed to break his nose. Mind boggled, he ran faster, hoping his asthma didn't act up on him. This was bad; very bad; and Akito would be pissed as soon as she found out what had happened.

Out of breath and panting as he felt his asthma start to tug at his lungs, he collapsed through the door to Akito's room. Akito rushed over to him and grabbed a wet rag from her bedside table.

"Yuki, my dear, are you alright? What happened to your nose?" She reached up to wipe the blood away but he flinched and turned away from her, coughing from the strain on his lungs as well.

"Kyo…he…stronger… not good!" he gasped between coughs. He saw Akito's eyes flash in anger, and then the room around him turned dark and he collapsed to the floor.

. . .

**Alright, that was chapter 2. It may take me awhile to get chapter 3 up, but please be patient!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Aya Mae**


	3. Plan A

**Here is Chapter 3 ya'll =D Sorry it took so long!**

**I struggled with this chapter, but I hope it turned out well and that you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't and never will own fruits basket or any of the characters. **

**Happy Reading! =^_^=**

Chapter 3: Plan A

"Yuki, you know what must be done right?"

"Yes, Akito," Yuki smiled slyly.

"Good." Akito gave him a passionate kiss, knowing it would be awhile until they were able to be with each other again. They had already made love more times than they could count in the last couple days since Yuki's nose had been broken by that monster named Kyo. Neither of them were looking forward to the next couple months, but they both knew what had to be done to ensure the cat's miserable fate. They could take no chances with Kyo getting stronger.

. . .

Kyo sat on the small porch in front of the dojo, taking a breather after a long, hard training session with his master. He was drenched in sweat and the cold winter air felt good on his damp skin. As the evening sky grew darker, and the temperature began to drop noticeably, turning his sweat into small ice crystals, he retreated back into the house for some hot tea and rice balls with Kazuma. They sat at the table for awhile, talking about his training and other meaningless chit chat, when there was a knock on the door.

Kazuma rose from his seat to get the door, only to find a shivering Yuki standing on the porch. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, including a black eye and a bandage on his nose, but that was the extent to which he could see. He motioned for Yuki to come inside and stand by the fire to dry off. As soon as Kyo saw the rat, he stiffened and got up to leave the room, but Yuki grabbed his arm lightly and pushed him back down in his chair.

"I came to talk to you… not to fight with you," Yuki sighed, realizing just how strange it felt to be saying that to his mortal enemy.

Kyo was flabbergasted by this, but gave the rat a curious look. "What do you want?" he asked, arms naturally folded across his chest.

Yuki slowly took his jacket off, and Kyo noticed that he winced in pain every time he moved. As he hung the jacket up, Kyo noticed the bruises and cuts all over his arms, and vaguely wondered what Akito did this time.

"Yuki! You are covered in injuries! What happened to you?" Kazuma asked with apparent concern and anger, considering he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah… Rat boy, what happened? Not that I really care whether you're injured or not…." Kyo gazed out the window as he spoke.

"Well…uhh…Kyo—" _Did the rat really just use his real name, _Kyo wondered to himself. He looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, noticing that Yuki was obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to say. He was fidgeting and shifting from one foot to the other, staring at the floor. "I…uhhh…well, I'm not really sure how to say this…"

"Get on with it already you damn rat!" he interrupted, getting really irritated at Yuki's stammering.

"Fine. I….I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize, eh?" Kyo raised an eyebrow in the other boy's direction.

"Yes… as much as I hate to admit it, it seems you were right about Akito. She was only using me… sorry for what she did to you on uhhh…New Year's."

Kyo only nodded, not really sure what to make of his opponents' apology. He sure as hell wasn't about to drop his everlasting hatred for the rat, that's for sure. If he was sincere, which he greatly doubted, maybe he would hate him a little less, but it would never stop them from fighting.

"So…uhh, Kazuma, I was actually wondering if I could stay here for awhile…you know, to get away from Akito…"

Kyo's ears perked up at this instantly, waiting for his master's response. Much to his displeasure, Kazuma agreed and even thought it would be a good idea for them to train together as well. "What? Ah hell no! No way am I sharing this house with that damn rat!"

"For one Kyo, this isn't your house. It's mine, and I decide who can stay under my roof. He needs us right now, so who am I to turn him away after I have allowed you to stay here for so long?" Kyo hated it when Kazuma was right, but he hated the fact that he would be living under the same roof as Yuki even more. He sure hoped Kazuma knew what he was getting into, allowing them to be in the same vicinity. Considering all the fighting they did whenever they had seen each other, he couldn't even imagine how much more fighting they'd do while living under the same roof, or the amount of damage that would be done to the house.

Kyo threw his arms up in the air and strode upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. He punched the wall in anger, leaving a hole the size of his fist, then went to lay down on his bed. "Damn rat…" he muttered to himself. "Always getting involved in my life… ugh. Whatever…I don't even care anymore…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

. . .

The next morning, Kyo marched downstairs with the intention of telling that damn rat to take his problems with Akito somewhere else. To his dismay, no one was in the kitchen..or the living room.. or anywhere in the house for that matter. Annoyed, he walked the small distance to the dojo to check there, but as soon as he stepped into the room he realized they had more company: Hatsuharu and Kagura. _Great._ It was barely eight in the morning, and already Kyo was a ticking time bomb of anger. This new addition to the dojo immediately put him over the edge, and he stalked over to Kazuma on the other side of the room, pushing his three cousins out of his way as they tried to say hello.

"KAZUMA!" Kyo yelled in his master's face, clenching the front of his yukata. "What are they doing here? Are you trying to piss me off more than you already have by letting Yuki stay here?"

"Kyo… They came here to train for the day." Kyo relaxed a little. "But they may be staying for the weekend…." Kazuma added cautiously.

That was it for Kyo. Clearly his master just didn't understand that all he wanted was some training time and some peace and quiet to himself for awhile. He aimed to punch Kazuma in the face, but his fist was easily deflected, and suddenly Kyo found himself on the floor gasping for the air that came whooshing out of his lungs.

"Enough Kyo! Whatever you're problem is today, you have no right to take it out on me after I have provided for you for so long." Kazuma held out his hand to help Kyo up, but the young boy simply swatted his hand away and got up himself.

"Well excuse me for thinking you actually cared about how I've been feeling since I came back here.. I thought you were supposed to be my—," Kyo stopped abruptly and averted his gaze away from his master's, not wanting to say the next word that was about to spill out of his mouth. _Why was it always so hard to say that word—father. That's what Kazuma was, after all, his father._

Kazuma understood immediately, and immediately he felt bad for putting his son under so much stress since he came back. He rested his hand on the boy's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "Kyo… I'm sorry."

"Ah nevermind…it doesn't matter…" Kyo sighed and left the dojo, no doubt to go sulk on the roof.

Yuki, who had never spent much time at the dojo, was surprised at the relationship Kyo had with Kazuma. Yuki never knew what happened to Kyo's real parents, but at least Kyo had someone who loved him dearly, and Yuki was jealous of that. After watching the two fight, he found himself angry with Kyo for being so ungrateful for everything Kazuma had done for him. Yuki would have given anything to have at least half of the parent that Kazuma was and he wanted to punch the stupid cat in the face for his selfishness. Maybe be would even return the favor and break the idiot's nose for all he cared.

"Umm…Yuki?" Haru asked worriedly. "Are you alright? Your knuckles are turning white…." Haru had been watching Yuki the entire time Kyo and Kazuma's squabble was going on, and he was frightened by the anger that seemed to take over Yuki's entire body. Kagura had noticed it too, and went to place a hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Oh, I…Ummm…. Sorry." Snapping out of his thoughts, Yuki glanced at the other two, bowed slightly, and left the dojo as well. Glancing at each other in confusion, Haru and Kagura shrugged and decided to end their training session for the day and go home.

. . .

Evening fell and Kyo had still not returned from his sulking on the roof, so Kazuma climbed up onto the roof with a kettle of hot tea for the cat who had to have been freezing by now . He couldn't even count the number of times he had had to climb up there to check on Kyo after they had gotten into an argument. He got to the top of the ladder he always used, and saw the young, orange-haired boy laying perfectly still, except for the consistent rise and fall of his chest. He was staring up into the sky, watching god knows what. Crimson eyes turned as Kazuma climbed the last two rungs and clambered onto the damp roof.

"Whad'ya want?" Kyo asked, turning away from him again.

"I figured you'd be cold by now, so I brought you some tea…"

"Forget it.. I don't want any. And you should know by now that I don't get cold that easily."

Kazuma chuckled a little, as a memory of a moment just like this one came to mind. He set the tea kettle and the glasses next to him, pouring one for himself and for Kyo. "Kyo.. do you remember the first time you climbed up here?"

Kyo turned back to his master and propped his head on his hand. "How could I forget? You were so worried that I was gonna fall! Me, the cat… even if I had fallen…" Kyo laughed, a smile creeping across his face.

"…You would have simply landed on your feet. Yes I know. Nonetheless, I crawled up here anyways. Do you know why I did that Kyo?" Kyo shook his head. Kazuma handed him his cup of tea, which he took willingly this time, before continuing. "Kyo…You are my son no matter what people say, and I climb up on this roof with you every time, because I love you. I'm afraid that if I don't express my unconditional love for you, that you will turn away from me."

"Kazu—" Kyo stopped, and tried to use the word _father_ but, he felt sick whenever he tried. He took it as a sign that he just wasn't ready to call him that yet, even though that's what he was to him.

"Don't worry about calling me by that name… it's not going to change my love for you if you can't. You will when you are ready," he smiled warmly and tousled Kyo's orange hair for a moment before standing up to climb back down the ladder. Feeling much better after hearing Kazuma's comforting words, Kyo got up to follow him down the ladder.

As Kazuma was about to enter the house, Kyo swiftly grabbed his shirt to stop him. He turned around to face the boy who was staring at a single spot on the ground. "Kyo?"

"Uh… well I…. Ugh what I'm trying to say is…" he took a deep breath, because he wasn't accustomed to speaking like this, "…thank you." He looked up at his father, and smiled sheepishly, cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm only doing my job. " He smiled and characteristically rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. Kyo smiled back, said good night and retired to his bedroom.

Much to his dismay he ran straight into Yuki on the way up the stairs, and was knocked on his back for the second time that day, only this time was far worse. He tried to gasp for air, but no matter how much he tried, his lungs continued to feel compressed and he began to panic. Remembering his training, he stood up and raised his arms above his head to open his lungs further. He could immediately feel the difference as he took a slow, deep breath. When he was finally able to breathe, he turned to that damn rat, and advanced with his fists balled up at his sides.

"Something wrong, you stupid cat? I wouldn't try to attack me, or I'll just send you flying onto your back again…just like you deserve," Yuki smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Kyo stopped only a few inches away from Yuki, glaring daggers into the other boy's skull.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time.."

"Geez, you damn rat, what crawled up your ass and died? One of your furry little rat friends?" Kyo stepped back and folded his arms in irritation.

"You know… you just get on my very last nerve….you stupid, ungrateful, selfish cat!" Yuki spat, clearly still ticked off from that morning. The cuts and bruises on his face made him appear more frightening than he really was; nonetheless, it was still a sight to see for Kyo, who had never seen the boy with so much as a scratch on his perfectly smooth, pale skin.

"Oh look who's talking! You're just a spoiled little rat…always using and tricking people to get ahead in life…just like the old legends…" Kyo sneered, noticing a flash of anger cross Yuki's face.

He shook his head in defense, but inside he knew the truth. _That's exactly what I'm about to do… I guess it totally depends how I feel about it though, huh. _"Only if you're the one being tricked, you stupid cat. It's fun watching u squirm…watching your anger build and escalate out of control until you fight me aimlessly, because you know that no matter how hard you try, you will never beat me…" Yuki walked towards Kyo, and in a way, he kind of reminded Kyo of Akito at the moment: all taunting and slick with his cutting words.

Kyo was in no mood to fight after just having calmed down, but the taunting was working. He could feel his blood start to boil; his palms begin to sweat as he clenched them tightly against his chest. His heart began to beat quicker, and he had to dig his fingernails into his arms to keep from attacking, but he had no problem attempting to re-injure that precious nose of his if need be. "Is there something in particular you are trying to accomplish?" Kyo said through gritted teeth. He didn't understand why Yuki came to the dojo the evening before, all injured and shit, to apologize, yet there he was trying to get a rise out of him.

Laughing, Yuki stopped in front of Kyo. _What the hell is he trying to prove? Damn rat…_

"Nothing at all, _Kyo._" He emphasized his name with a sneer, turned around and walked up the stairs. When Kyo heard the spare bedroom door slide shut, he finally released his fingernails, and found small crescent shaped marks in his arms, some pooling with blood. He didn't even know what to think anymore, but one thing was for sure; that damn rat was up to something.

. . .

The next week went buy with fewer issues. Kazuma was careful about how many people were at the dojo at a time, respecting Kyo's feelings towards his cousins after the New Year's incident. He could understand, after all. Kyo felt betrayed by his family, as they all stood there watching while the boy was humiliated and his life was endangered by Akito. To Kazuma it was sad that the leader of the family had to be someone so evil, selfish, and uncompassionate. Wasn't a leader supposed to be someone who was able to unite a group of people? Someone who cared about the well being of each and every person; non-judgmental, and especially not violent?

Well, Akito was far from that person, but all Kazuma could do was hope that things changed within the next year so that he didn't have to witness his son being locked up for all eternity. For now, he would express his love for Kyo in every way possible, so that Kyo never felt he had to deal with everything on his own. He knew that Kyo didn't deserve that fate; no one on earth deserved to endure anything like that.

However, he was also aware of the one thing that would prevent Kyo from being locked up; he had to beat Yuki in a fight. He had been trying to train his son for years to be able to beat Yuki, but it seemed that no matter the amount of training Kyo had on Yuki, the other boy always won. Somehow though, Kyo was able to land a punch and break Yuki's nose, and Kazuma knew there was a chance Kyo could do it again. There was even the chance that the cat truly could beat the rat.

. . .

Yuki awoke around noon. He had been steadily avoiding the cat for the last week after their little squabble on the stairs. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought about everything Akito was asking him to do, and in some ways he felt that it was a lot to ask of him. But he would do anything for that woman, even if it meant completely destroying the life of another. Yet, Kyo's words earlier that week had resonated through his entire being, leaving a sinking feeling in his chest whenever he thought about the truth in those words. _You just use and trick people to get ahead in life…you spoiled little rat! _Yuki ran his hands through his hair in frustration. If only he knew how to go about carrying out this little plan of theirs. That would eliminate most of his frustration. Nonetheless, progress had to be made soon, because he was scheduled to 'have tea' with Akito the following weekend, and she would not be happy if he came with no results.

He rolled out of bed, and staggered to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he sighed and said to himself. "How the hell am I going to pull this off? How am _I _supposed to make him trust me? I should have never agreed to this in the first place…." He splashed his face with ice cold water, and then set out to find that moron.

Odds were that he was in one of two places—the roof or the dojo. With all the training Kyo had done, much more than himself actually, he was surprised Kyo hadn't beaten him yet. Yuki walked into the dojo to see him training with Kazuma, and then he realized why Kyo had never won. That stupid cat didn't have an ounce of patience in him.

Suddenly, Yuki had an idea. He knew exactly what he had to do and it all revolved around this moment. He strode over to the two fighting in the center of the room and joined in the fight.

"Get out of here you damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed, pushing Yuki out of the fight.

Yuki retaliated, punching Kyo in the face, and Kazuma stepped back to let the two duke it out. There was no point in stopping them once they started fighting.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo spun back around to kick him in the gut, but Yuki caught his leg with his hands and sent him flying a couple yards to the left. Much to Kyo's displeasure, he landed flat on his back for the 3rd time that week. However, much to Kyo's surprise, rat boy walked over to him and extended his hand to help him to his feet. Kyo eyed his hand for a few moments, then refused, and got up on his own, brushing the dirt from the floor off his clothes before turning to Yuki once again.

"What's with you lately? All your goddamn mood swings are giving me whiplash…"

Yuki shrugged and motioned for him to follow him outside. Annoyed, Kyo followed, feeling extremely confused by this boys actions in the last week. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? And you just had to get in the middle of our fight to do that?" Kyo stopped, refusing to walk any further with his nemesis. "Well if you got something to say, just say it already."

"You really have no patience do you? " Yuki sighed and turned to face the boy whose orange hair in the sunlight shone brightly against the white snow. He had no idea why he was doing this, but it was the only idea that came to mind, "I want to help you train."

. . .

**Well that was Chapter 3 everybody! I really hoped you liked it! If you are unsure about the plot, don't worry, it will become a lot clearer in the next 2 chapters. =D **

**Like always please R&R! I loves me some reviews! Teehee…..**

**3 Aya Mae**


	4. Trust

**Chapter 4 is now up! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! =D**

**Happy Reading! =^_^=**

Kyo's jaw dropped to the ground and he nearly choked as laughter filled his lungs. He just about fell over as he clutched his sides at the rat's ridiculous idea, and Yuki simply stood there, waiting for the cat to end his incessant laughter. He hadn't realized it, but when he offered his help to train Kyo only moments earlier, he was surprisingly serious—and surprisingly anxious. Shaking his head in annoyance, he walked over to Kyo, and slapped him lightly upside his head to get his attention again.

"Are you done?"

Still chuckling, Kyo looked up to see a very serious expression on the other boy's face. "You want to help me…what?" Kyo just couldn't believe that he had heard the rat correctly—there was no way he could have.

"Train. I'm serious, Kyo." Yuki stared into his cousin's crimson eyes. He knew Kyo would have a difficult time accepting his offer.

"Yeah, Yeah. You seem serious…but why would you want to help me? You know very well what will happen when I finally beat you…" Yuki wanted to look away at Kyo's words, but something in the boy's eyes held him there for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know what to say—he knew that everything coming out of his own mouth was a lie. Yet he had to do this—but for whom was he doing this for exactly? Shaking his head, he resolved that he would carry out this plan, no matter what the consequences were.

Finally speaking, Yuki did his best to sound sincere. "I don't want you to be locked up." _Lie. _"I want to help you train so that you can finally win against me—fair and square." _Lie. _"What Akito has done to this family is cruel and unfair, and I want to help make up for the pain that she has caused you." _That had to have been the biggest lie of them all. _

Kyo stood up straight and tall, and folded his arms across his chest. He stared at the silver-haired boy cautiously, evaluating his expression, his body language, even his tone of voice. He found nothing out of place—for all he could tell, Yuki seemed completely and sincerely serious. Yet, everything he was saying went against every fight—every negative feeling they felt for each other, and there was no way this could be for real.

"Hmmm…" Kyo murmured thoughtfully. "And what will Akito say when she finds out that you are helping me?" If Yuki was lying, he figured he would be able to tell by asking that question.

_Shit. I hadn't thought about an answer to that question. _"Ummm… well. I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll deal with that one when it comes up. I'm prepared to handle the consequences of my choice," Yuki chuckled nervously, hoping Kyo wouldn't catch his bluff.

"Alright… fair enough. I'll agree to this training idea of yours, _rat boy_, but let's get one thing straight. I don't trust you. If you truly want to help me, you are going to have to earn that trust. Got it?"

Yuki nodded, not really knowing how he was going to manage that one. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed by his stupid idea, and he felt that it was about to get extremely complicated. _Stupid cat. I guess you're not as stupid as I once thought. _Kyo was not about to jump at this new found opportunity without testing him first, and Yuki knew that now.

"Alright, we begin our training tomorrow. Bright and early. Think you can handle that, rat boy?"

"If you don't get on my nerves too much, you stupid cat, then yes I can _handle _it," Yuki replied, realizing just how ridiculous that was. Of course that moron was going to get on his nerves, but somehow he had to work through that.

"Good. See you in the morning then at about….7 a.m.? That should leave enough time to get ready for school as well…"

Yuki nodded, and turned to go back to the house, annoyed beyond belief. _That's right… winter break ends tomorrow. Lovely. _ In his room, he slid his door shut and collapsed onto his bed. "This is not going to work."

. . .

Seven in the morning came a lot quicker than both of the boys were hoping, and silently they each wished that the other had decided to back out of the deal they had made. Kyo awoke much earlier than Yuki, ate a decent breakfast, and made his way out to the dojo. He sat down on a small bench along the wall, and performed a few breathing exercise to calm his nerves. Part of him believed that he was only chasing a fantasy; that this was too good to be true, but he was truly hopeful that Yuki would keep up his end of the bargain. At that moment, Yuki came walking through the door, and for the first time in his life, Kyo felt that he could actually trust the rat. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to let his guard down or get his hopes up; he knew the pain of having those good feelings crushed like ice.

"Hey." Kyo stood up, with his arms crossed as usual in front of his chest.

"Hi Kyo.." Yuki responded, while half asleep, followed by a yawn, "Let's…get…started."

"How exactly do you plan on training me when you aren't even fully awake yet you damn rat?" Kyo asked incredulously and muttered a string of curses for about a minute. Next thing he knew there was a foot is his face, and he was falling backwards onto the hard wood floor.

"Shut up." Yuki rubbed his eyes, and then opened them slowly, feeling much more awake than before. "Stupid cat. Never let your guard down. That is the first thing we will cover." Yuki reached out his hand to help him up. Kyo nodded, and took the boy's hand, but just as soon as he was on his feet, he found himself flying backwards into the wall. "I told you to keep your guard up, otherwise it will be your greatest weakness, as I just showed you."

Kyo rose from floor, wiping the blood on his chin with his forearm. He glared at the rat, who was standing there looking as smug as ever. "I got it. You made your point." He stood up straight, brushing himself off. "It won't happen again."

"Oh, I bet it will. You're not that smart," Yuki stated flatly, letting out a small chuckle along with it.

Kyo rolled his eyes and made a mental note to never let his guard down while they were training together. He approached Yuki again, ready to fight, this time with every ounce of concentration he could muster.

"Alright, attack me. Just remember that as long as I'm still standing, you will not have won. Since this is practice, and there is no audience, you can knock me to the ground as many times as you want, but it will mean nothing in Akito's eyes. As I'm sure you know, Akito must be present when you finally do beat me…. _If _you beat me. So, basically, you're goal is to get me on the ground," Yuki laughed. "Good luck. You'll need it."

"Ha! That's what you think rat boy! I will beat you, just you wait and see. I will prove my place in this family once and for all. Unfortunately, I need you in order to do that…" Kyo chuckled at the irony of the situation. He was training with the rat—only so he could beat the rat. It didn't quite make sense to him, but not much did these days. "Alright. Shall we dance then?"

"If that's what you'd like to call it…Stupid cat."

Both teens took the ready to fight stance, and began to slowly circle one another, neither one taking their eyes off the other. Impatient as always, Yuki was not surprised to see Kyo make his attack first. Kyo shot forward, aiming a kick to Yuki's side, which the boy dodged easily. "You're going to have to be sneakier than that if you expect to get me on the ground." Yuki followed with a quick move to Kyo's left, faked a jab, and quickly disappeared to show up on Kyo's right side. Kyo tried to follow the boy's moves, but was caught by surprise when Yuki appeared on his right. He managed to block the punch to his rib cage, but tripped over his own feet in the process, landing flat on his ass. To prove his point Yuki knelt over him, placed his hands around Kyo's throat, and squeezed with a vice-like grip, cutting off his air supply.

Kyo thrashed underneath him, panicking at the lack of oxygen, but tried to speak anyways. Yuki saw this and squeezed a bit tighter, getting a thrill from having the cat pinned beneath him. "You gotta get out of this one on your own." He smirked down at him, saw the fear in his eyes, and found himself unbelievably turned on.

Kyo could feel himself become light-headed, but he made a desperate attempt to calm his nerves so that he could concentrate. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, mustering all of his strength to shove off the ground with his legs, forcing the already distracted Yuki to let go, and then used his hands to shove Yuki off of him. He meant to follow up with a punch, but Yuki was quick on his feet and dodged the punch, calling time out as he backed away from Kyo.

"Time out? Ah hell no! You don't get to take the easy way out every time!"

"Too bad. Cuz we are done for the day." And with that Yuki rushed out of the dojo, and ran as fast as he could until he was out of breath. It was cold out, and he was shivering, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the sudden onset of an erection that seemed to have come out of nowhere when he was straddling Kyo. _What the hell was that? _ Yuki shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the idea of being—heaven forbid—attracted to the cat. _No. _Perhaps it was the power struggle, and having control over the other. _Yes, that was it. _He was not attracted to that orange haired imbecile, he was simply turned on by the power he had over him in that moment.

Even if this was just an excuse that Yuki conjured, simply to allow himself to live with that idea, he would take it. He could not afford to be distracted from his goal of getting that idiot locked up forever. Content, Yuki returned to the house to get ready for school, and realized that it was a wonderful thing that the two of them went to different schools. Hell, he didn't even know where Kyo went to school—_if _he went to school at all.

. . .

The training continued every morning that week before school. Yuki found out that Kyo _did _go to school, albeit, it was an all boys school. Yuki simply assumed it was because he was so afraid of being around a bunch of girls all the time, wondering if one of them would try to hug him, or something. Truthfully, Yuki was afraid of that as well at his own school, but he was extremely guarded around others, and those opportunities never presented themselves.

Also, it was becoming apparent to Yuki, that no matter how unorganized and impatient Kyo was, there really were some true fighting skills lying deep within that thick skull of his. Yuki realized it on their fourth day of training that week that he was beginning to pay attention to Yuki's movements, as well as his own. However, he was still slow, and it did not take much for Yuki to knock that cat on his ass over and over again.

On the down side, Yuki realized that his body definitely had a mind of its own and would not end its inherent and ludicrous reactions towards Kyo's body, and it was beginning to drive Yuki crazy. It made training with Kyo extremely difficult, considering he had to find a way to hide the evidence every time— not to mention it was extremely awkward. He was looking forward to the weekend when he would be able to see Akito and release all that pent up frustration in her bedroom. He even chuckled as he thought about how she would respond to his needy demands—oh yes; she would be very pleased with him by the end of the night.

. . .

Kyo sat on the roof; thinking, brooding, and everything else that he frequently crawled up on the roof to do. This time, he was confused and irritated. For one, it had been a very long week in which he felt there hadn't been much improvement in his training. Secondly, he _hated _school—hated it with a fiery burning passion, and all it did was dampen his mood even further. Then he had to come home to see that damn rat _every day._ And speaking of that damn rat, what Kyo hated even more than school, was the fact that for some reason, he _enjoyed _training with Yuki. He found that for some god forsaken reason, he liked it when that boy was on top of him. Somehow, and he shook his head violently at this, he had found it—_sexy. _

He had also found out that Yuki had to stay at the main house for the weekend, to meet with Akito apparently, and he was more than grateful to have a weekend by himself. He needed to get his head on straight, but with rat boy hovering around all the time, he had very little time to do that.

"Kyo!" Kazuma yelled for him from inside the house. _Great. _"It's time to eat! I would think you'd be hungry by now." Reluctantly, Kyo got up and made his way down from his quiet place. When he walked into the kitchen, all he could smell was burned fish, and overcooked rice.

"Geez, can you cook anything here without burning the crap out of it?" Kyo took one look at the food on the table and turned to walk out of the room, deciding he would rather starve than eat food like that. On his way out, however, Yuki was on his way in.

"What are you complaining about now, you ungrateful idiot?" Yuki stared him down, and pushed him back into the room to take a seat at the table. "You will eat what master has so kindly prepared for us."

"Ahh, shut up already, you damn rat. I'm sorry that I don't have a death wish, like you apparently do."

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" Yuki glared daggers at Kyo, wishing he had magical powers or something so that he could permanently shut that stupid cat up for good.

"Enough you two!" Kazuma commanded. "I am sorry for the poor cooking. Kyo, you know that it is not my area of expertise.

"Yeah, yeah…. Nevermind, it's fine." For the duration of the meal, Kyo shut his mouth and ate the food, despite how disgusting it was. As soon as he was done he went straight outside to climb back up on the roof, but he did not expect Yuki to follow him. Just as Kyo was about to ascend the ladder, he felt a hand grab his jacket and pull him violently to the ground. He sprung to his feet, ignoring the pain from landing on his back again. He was surprised he didn't have some severe back problems for all the times he'd been thrown on the ground like that.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He yelled and pushed Yuki away.

"Oh, me? I thought maybe I should teach you some manners after the way you talked to Kazuma before." He pushed Kyo back, and he staggered a little.

"Really? Well, why don't you let master deal with me if he has a problem with it?" He threw a punch with his ride hand, but Yuki dodged it and Kyo fell face first into the small layer of snow that lay on the ground. He rose to his hands and knees, spitting out the combination of snow and dirt that had ended up in his mouth, and then wiped the rest of his face with his sleeve. "I give up already! God…I'm sorry! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Kyo rose to his feet again and turned to see Yuki staring at him. "Just… leave me alone…"

As Yuki stared at the boy in front of him, he saw every single emotion in those crimson eyes, and was overcome with guilt. _Guilt…god what the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't even care… _ Yet, he found that he did care, and for some reason he felt he had to apologize. He approached Kyo quietly, almost hesitantly, and stopped within six inches of the orange-haired boy. He placed a hand on Kyo's arm and felt the boy flinch slightly at his touch, which didn't surprise him very much.

Yuki laughed quietly and then spoke softly, "You know… the food really did taste bad. I don't blame you."

Kyo's eyes widened at that, but he didn't buy it for a second. "Oh, and how'd you come to that conclusion, rat boy. Was it when I complained about it? Or was it when you tasted the food? Oh wait…maybe your taste buds were trying to play a trick on—" Suddenly, he felt Yuki's lips against his own, silencing him with the kiss. Kyo instinctively took a step back, breaking the kiss, and stared at the silver haired boy in utter astonishment and confusion as he processed what had just taken place. He touched his lip slightly, thinking that it hadn't been a particularly unenjoyable encounter.

Yuki stood there in just as much shock as the other boy, wondering what had come over him only moments earlier. He didn't exactly regret kissing him, but somehow he felt that what just took place between them was not supposed to happen. It was not part of the plan he had made with Akito, yet he knew that he had to tell her what he did, and possibly face the consequences of his actions.

He looked up at Kyo to see him touching his lips, staring off into oblivion, and he found that he wanted to kiss those lips again, but that thought both scared him and excited him. So he grabbed the boy's free hand and dragged him out of sight of the house, so as to not be seen by Kazuma. There, he roughly shoved Kyo's back against a tree, and kissed him again.

This kiss was far different than the first one—it had a sense of purpose that the first one did not, and Kyo could feel it. He could feel it course through his entire body as he kissed Yuki back, finding that somehow, they were completely in sync with one another. Yuki grinded against his body, sending flames through every nerve—what had begun as an innocent kiss, was quickly turning into passion and lust. Kyo pushed Yuki away and laid him against the tree, pressing hard against him. He ran his hands through that silky hair, and pulled his head back to reveal his porcelain smooth neck. He traced his tongue along the muscle, and bit down gently, sucking lightly on the spot for a few moments and then returned to kissing those perfect lips.

A few minutes went by as they stood there oblivious to the cold and the snow that had lightly begun to fall around them. Kyo took a moment to breathe, stared into those violet eyes, and asked Yuki, "Why…Are you…doing this?"

"I don't know…"

**There it is everyone! Personally I am very pleased with this chapter =D Please please let me know what you think of it.**

**I would like to have at least 10 reviews before I post the next chappie, so if you would all be soo kind as to R&R…I would love you forever! =D**

**~Aya Mae~**


	5. Change of Plans

**Hey ya'll so I have a question for you. Ever realize how much incest there is in Fruits Basket? I mean, it's all fine and dandy for us anime lovers who understand it… but I once tried to explain this series to someone who wasn't familiar with anime… and she was like kinda grossed out by it…**

**HAHA I know it's random but I just felt like sharing that little tidbit….**

**Also, I would like to add that if anyone is confused by what Yuki and Akito are planning it will get a lot clearer in this chapter. I did this on purpose, because I didn't want to reveal everything right off the bat. **

**Anywho….Happy Reading! =3**

Chapter 5:

As Yuki trudged through the snow that had accumulated overnight on his way to the Sohma estate, his mind was consumed by thoughts of the night before. It was an understatement to say that he was confused by his own actions—to be truthful, he was mind-boggled. He didn't by any means understand the feelings that coursed through his body when he had been very passionately kissing an equally zealous cat. He hated to admit it, but somehow his heart had found everything about that kiss to be—there it was—perfect. He had been trying desperately to shake the thought all morning, but it was to no avail.

Now he had to face Akito—face the guilt that was eating at his soul, but as he walked through the estate grounds and into her tea room, he hadn't the slightest idea how to even bring it up. Nor did he know what her reaction would be.

"Oh, good morning my dear Yuki," Akito smiled warmly as he sat down across the table from her. "Please have some tea to warm you up."

"Good morning Akito… You're looking beautiful and well as always. How have you been feeling lately?" He caressed her hand gently, thinking that this was in fact where he belonged. He had been deeply concerned about her, hoping that she hadn't fallen ill during his absence.

"Ah, I've missed you… my dear, sweet Yuki. To answer your question I have been surprisingly well, although, I must say I miss our time together—if you know what I mean..." She winked, and reached under the table to caress his leg seductively, gradually working her hand up his thigh. Yuki felt himself respond to her touch, and he was pleased that the stupid cat hadn't affected how he felt about Akito. Suddenly she removed her hand and he let out a slight groan—he wanted her to continue. "But we have plenty of time for that now, don't we? For now I would love to hear about how our little plan is going?"

At this his heart fell—and so did his growing erection. The guilt was written all over his face, and Akito was keen to these changes in behavior and emotion. "What's wrong Yuki? I do hope everything is going well… please, tell me what's happened." She touched his hand again affectionately, and smiled her wickedly beautiful smile at him. He sighed, and decided that it was best to simply spill the beans. Besides, there really was no hiding the truth from her—she seemed to pick up on everything.

"Well… Akito, I wouldn't exactly say that things have been going badly. I decided that I would _help_ him train, and he agreed to it…stupid cat," he laughed lightly before continuing. "But you said I needed him to trust me…"

Confusion was written all over her face, but she nodded for him to continue.

"Well…to earn that trust… I…well, let's just say I kissed him…." He bowed his head in guilt and embarrassment. To his horror, the glass Akito had been holding in her hand was suddenly flung across the room and lay shattered on the floor. To follow up, they both sat in silence for about five minutes before he decided to speak again. "Akito…I know this wasn't part of our plan, and I completely understand if you don't want to kiss someone who has kissed a monster like him, but I swear—I swear that it meant nothing!" He stood up and walked around the table to kneel before her. "Believe me when I say that if I thought there was a better way to earn his trust, I would have done that in a heartbeat…" He held her hands in her lap for what seemed like an eternity, and finally to his utter astonishment, Akito laughed.

Yuki didn't think he had heard her laugh like this in a very long while. He was extremely bewildered by her behavior, but he waited patiently for her to say something. After a few short minutes she finally stopped to look him in the eyes with a smile on her face, only to say, "This is fantastic Yuki!"

"Fan—fantastic? You mean…you aren't angry with me?" He was floored. He could not wrap his head around how she could possibly be okay with this.

"Angry? No, no… I'm very surprised, but not angry with you my love." Her eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief. "This is perfect actually."

"If you don't mind my asking…how is this perfect?" Yuki sat down in front of her with his hands in his lap, fiddling with a loose hem on his shirt.

"It's quite simple really…You earn his trust. You make him fall for you. And in the end, when it comes down to your final fight, he won't be able to beat someone that he cares about, and who he thinks cares about him, now will he? Especially not if….well, I'll let you figure out how you're going to make this happen." She touched his cheek gently, and he placed a hand on top of hers, relishing in her soft touch.

Yuki knew what she was asking him to do, but he was desperately afraid that allowing his affair with Kyo to continue would only be detrimental to his relationship with Akito. Clearly the woman was placing her trust in him, but she had no idea how difficult of a task this was for Yuki to carry out. He stood up and walked over to the window to gaze out at the snow covered pond where they had shared their first kiss.

"Akito… If I may… I can't do this on my own. I feel like you are placing a huge responsibility on my shoulders, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to fulfill this responsibility for you. We both want him to realize his place in this family—we both want him locked up. I know you are trying to help me, but you are leaving all the hard work to me…and sometimes I just don't know what I am supposed to do. That boy is stubborn beyond reason. I have had my work cut out for me already…If you place more responsibility on me, I'm afraid that I might screw up and let you down…." He turned to face her again, and said with all the sincerity in his heart, "Akito, I don't want that. I want to make you every bit as happy as you make me….please, just tell me what I need to do, and I will do it."

Akito sat, pondering Yuki's words for a few moments before moving over to stand in front of him. She held Yuki's face in his hands, and looked deep into his violet eyes. "Yuki… You have made me very happy. I couldn't ask for more from you. I apologize if I haven't been very helpful to you…after all, this is _our _idea, and therefore _we _should be taking care of this together. However, I cannot be the one to make him trust me. It would never happen, so that is why I ask so much from you." She paused to brush the hair out of Yuki's face and placed a soft kiss below his ear, whispering, "I promise, we can discuss exactly how we wish to take care of this problem later… but for now…I have other things in mind…"

. . .

Kyo hadn't left his room all day, which was unlikely of him. Kyo could tell that Kazuma was worried about him, but every time he came to check on him, all he could say was that he wasn't feeling well. In all actuality, it was true. Kyo was not feeling well, but it wasn't the kind of sick that left someone bedridden because they would throw up if they moved. No, he was sick with himself—disgusted actually. It was extremely difficult for him to come to terms with the fact that he had kissed another boy, and enjoyed it. Especially because that boy was Yuki. Yuki was supposed to be his sworn enemy, not someone he might possibly have feelings for.

All day he had lain in bed, trying to come up with some logical explanation for what happened the night before, but there simply was none. Yuki had indeed kissed him, and for all Kyo could tell, that kiss felt more than real. It had possibly been the most perfect kiss he had ever experienced, not that there had been much experience to compare it to. Nonetheless, he had gotten very little sleep, since all he could seem to think about was how it had felt to be kissing Yuki.

Then of course, he had to have asked him why he was doing it. And Yuki's answer wasn't exactly what he had been hoping to get. Then again, he didn't really know what he had expected the other boy to say. _I don't' know… _"What the hell does I don't know even mean? He could have at least given me an explanation…." But Kyo knew that Yuki was mysterious, and that he did things that didn't always make sense. Every member of the Sohma family was like that, so why did it get to Kyo so much.

Perhaps the thing that bothered Kyo the most was that Yuki had only been there for about a week and a half. These feelings that he was feeling—that possibly _they _were both feeling couldn't possibly have developed in that short of a time frame. They had hated each other their entire lives, and suddenly it was like everything was changing. But then, Kyo hated to admit it, but it was possible that there had always been something there between them—something that was always masked by the hatred that they showed for each other. They had never allowed themselves to be under the same roof for more than a few hours prior to this, so how could they have even known that it wasn't even hatred at all.

Kyo shook his head and punched the wall out of anger. He realized that he was only speaking for himself. There was no way he could know that Yuki actually had feelings for him, or that that kiss even meant anything. Sure, it felt like it had, but a lot of things in Kyo's life had felt real when they never were. He just knew that everything was too good to be true, and the only way he could think of to prevent himself from having his entire life torn apart once again, was to end the training, and end whatever was going on with Yuki.

. . .

Yuki and Akito lay in her bed, drenched in sweat. Yuki had been right when he thought all his pent up energy and sexual tension would be relieved on her. That had possibly been the best sex they had had since they had begun sleeping with each other, which was hard to believe since every time was amazing with her. Unfortunately, somewhere in the back of his mind, thoughts of Kyo under him instead of this woman kept creeping in unwarranted, and definitely unwelcomed.

Yuki just did not understand the appeal of that stupid cat, and it was really starting to piss him off, especially during this time that he was supposed to be spending with Akito. Then there was the fact that Akito decided it was a good idea for him to make Kyo fall for him, which to him, was a terrible idea. Nonetheless, they needed to discuss how this new plan would work, and what he was supposed to do once they held their final fight to determine Kyo's fate.

However, he found that this conversation had to wait until morning, because Akito was already fast asleep next to him. He chuckled a little, thinking that he must have really worn her out in the last two hours. It didn't surprise him though, because she was fragile. He stroked her cheek, kissed her on the forehead, and then curled up behind her, only to fall asleep with her in his arms.

The next morning he awoke to find that he was alone in her bed. "Akito?"

"Yes my dear?" Akito poked her head out from the other room. For some reason Yuki had been extremely worried that she had left him.

"You left…" he frowned. "I like waking up to you in my arms."

"You know I'm a light sleeper, besides, it's almost noon already so I thought I'd prepare you some tea and we could discuss our plan. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course it's okay. I'd love some tea." He rolled out of bed and sluggishly made his way over to the other room and sat down. Akito poured them both a cup of tea and sat down across from him.

Yuki took a couple sips, and decided that is was as good of a time as any to talk about what he needed to do. "Akito, what do you want me to do about Kyo? I understand you want me to make him fall for me, although I think that's a bad idea, I will do that for you. The bigger question is, what do you want to happen when we have our fight? It's not going to be so simple to beat him, since he is beginning to learn my moves. He will put up quite a fight. You know that as well as I do."

"Hmmm, yes…that would be a problem. I think that somewhere along the line you can make some sort of deal with him. Once he trusts you, that is. I think he would be willing to stage a fight with you, as long as he felt that he was guaranteed to earn his freedom...don't you think?" Akito smirked, and once again held a mischievous look in her eyes, as Yuki nodded, understanding where she was going with her idea.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Confused, Akito got up to slide open the door, only to find Shigure standing in the hall.

"Oh Shigure, what are you doing here?" She asked, beckoning him in. He stepped into the room and saw Yuki sitting at the table.

"Oh Yuki, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you here. I do hope everything is going well over at Kazuma's."

Yuki nodded, wondering if Shigure had heard any of the conversation they were having prior to the knock on the door.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, since it seems you were having an important conversation before I interrupted you. I will stop by later, Akito." He smiled, and sauntered away quickly, leaving the two slightly bewildered, but alone yet again.

"Ummm, Akito, I should actually get going anyways. Is that alright?" He was kind of freaked out by Shigure showing up, since no one was supposed to know what they were planning.

"Oh of course, my dear, I don't want you to freeze on your way back to Kazuma's since it gets dark so early now. Go ahead. Although, I must say I will be lonely without you…" she pouted slightly, and then gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek.

As Yuki was headed out the door, Akito called for him once more, saying, "I realize that you are worried about Shigure having possibly overheard that conversation… but I just want you to focus on the task at hand. I will take care of things with Shigure." Yuki nodded, and headed back out into the cold.

. . .

**There it is! I really hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I believe that there will be about 12 or 13 chapters by the time I'm done. I'm not entirely positive how it's going to end. I have ideas but I haven't decided what's best so I would love some input from all of you!**

**I will try to get the next juicy chapter up soon but I'm working 12 hour shifts at a factory and by the time I'm done I'm too exhausted to write, so be patient with me :) Besides, you have some Kyo and Yuki funtime to look forward to!**

**Love you all!**

**~Aya Mae~**


	6. Fire and Ice

**Hello my readers, I apologize for the long long wait… things in my life have been crazy lately and I have simply had no time to write this chapter. Also, I found myself having writers block quite often with this chapter.. But here it is finally and I really hope you like it!**

**Happy Reading =^.^=**

Chapter 6: The Change

Kyo sat on the roof that same evening, waiting rather impatiently for Yuki to return to the dojo. The distance from the estate to the dojo was about two miles, but it was an extremely cold day, and he found himself worried that the boy's asthma would act up. Of course, he also had no idea what time that damn rat was planning on leaving the estate but he figured he would be smart enough to leave while the sun was still up.

It was already almost time for dinner, so Kyo retreated from the roof to join Kazuma at the kitchen table. He was so lost in thought that he barely even noticed, or cared, that the food was burned like always; he simply ate in silence. Kazuma watched the boy from across the table, wondering what was going through his mind, that he didn't even take the time to insult his cooking as usual.

"Kyo? Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet tonight…"

"Nothing's wrong," Kyo stated flatly, shoving another mouthful of rice in his mouth. Truth was he was irritated beyond belief that Yuki wasn't back yet, and even more irritated that he cared. He sat at the table for another ten minutes before abruptly taking leave and heading outside in the freezing winter air. He didn't understand why, but Kyo had a really bad feeling about something, so he set out on the snowy path to the estate to find out.

It had been snowing lightly when he left the dojo, but as he trudged onward, the snow began to fall heavier, making it difficult to see more than ten feet in front of him. The wind began to pick up, and the snowflakes stung like needles against Kyo's face, burning in his eyes. Being accustomed to icy weather from his time training in the mountains, he was surprised to find that the blistery snow and ice mixture chilled him to the bones, and he couldn't imagine how cold Yuki must have been if he was stuck out here. Surely, he thought, that damn rat wouldn't have been stupid enough to get stuck out in this weather in the first place, but the feeling that Kyo had in his gut was nowhere near as optimistic.

The cat had been walking for almost half an hour, calling Yuki's name into the wind, knowing that even though he had exceptional hearing, the likelihood of hearing a response in this sort of weather was null. He didn't even know if Yuki was actually out there or not, for all he knew he could have chosen to stay at the main house for the night, and simply gone to school from there in the morning. He realized that he could have just had Kazuma call the main house to find out, but his stubbornness got the better of him, and so he continued to search for the boy, who by now had probably transformed from the cold, and would be even harder to find.

At the same time, he wanted to leave that rat out there in the cold to freeze to death, as payback for all the pain he had inflicted on him throughout the years. In some ways, it was a pain that nothing in the world could ever make up for, and yet he found that he cared about the stupid rat anyways. And all it took was that kiss two nights ago to change everything. It was a kiss that gave him hope, something he hadn't really experienced before, and so he resolved to find the other boy before it was too late.

It was as if someone had been eavesdropping on his thoughts because right at that moment he stumbled over what he first thought was a rock, and soon realized that it was a person—Yuki. Kyo touched the boy's face. He felt like ice, and even in the darkness he could tell his skin had taken on a blueish sheen. His lips looked purple already, and he was barely moving—not even shivering.

"Yuki… Yuki can you hear me?" Kyo shook him slightly, and all but ripped off his jacket to give to the boy, then lifted him onto his lap, cradling him tightly in an attempt to transfer some more warmth to him.

Yuki nodded, but only faintly. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around the boy who was very much so saving his life right now, but he was too cold to even move his arms.

Kyo rose to his feet and hurriedly made his way back to the house. He hoped beyond hope that he didn't get lost on the way back as well but he was fairly confident in his sense of direction. He wondered why Yuki hadn't transformed yet, but was thankful that he hadn't otherwise he might not have ever found him. On the other hand, keeping him warm would have been a lot easier if he had transformed, not to mention he could make better time carrying a rat than he could carrying a human.

The cold air stung intensely on his bare arms but if it was the only way to keep Yuki warm, he realized he could bear the pain. He looked down at the boy and hoped that frostbite or hypothermia hadn't settled in yet, and then leaned down to place a kiss on the boy's forehead.

As cold as he was, Yuki was enjoying the fact that he was cradled in Kyo's arms as if he were the most precious thing in the world to him. He realized that the stupid cat would never let him live this down, but he was far more grateful for his act of selflessness than he was worried about all the crap he would get for almost dying in a blizzard. Nonetheless, as much as he enjoyed being in the other boy's arms, what he wanted more than anything was to be back at the house, drinking a cup of hot tea, and warming up by the heater.

Kyo was hurrying as fast as he could, but he had to admit that he was extremely cold and exhausted from carrying Yuki. He didn't know how far he had gone to find Yuki, but he had been wandering for about as long as he had before, and he was certain that he had to be close to the house by now. The snow had let up slightly, but it was still difficult to see more than twenty feet in front of him. Then, for a split second he caught a glimpse of light in the distance. Having newfound adrenaline, he ran towards the direction the light came from, and was met by Kazuma holding up a lantern and calling Kyo's name.

"Kazuma! Thank god you're out here! Here, take Yuki!" He exclaimed in desperation as he handed the boy off and then took the lantern.

Kazuma understood the urgency of the situation and rushed back to the house. As soon as they were back Kyo got some dry clothes, a pillow and a couple blankets for Yuki, while Kazuma set the nearly frozen boy down by the heater. He grabbed a thermometer from the bathroom and placed it under the boys tongue. After about a minute he removed it to find that his temperature had dropped to almost 95 degrees. He was no doctor, but he knew the signs of hypothermia when he saw them, and hurriedly phoned Hatori. He knew the doctor would be unable to make it to the house in this weather, but he would have better knowledge of the condition than either he or Kyo would.

While Kazuma was on the phone, Kyo got Yuki out of his wet clothes and into some dry ones. He knew that the rat would normally have thoroughly objected to this, but in his state there weren't many other options. Once changed, he gently laid the boy on top of his thick, cold weather sleeping bag, and proceeded to cover him with extra blankets.

"Yuki….Are you starting to warm up yet?" Kyo asked the boy hopefully.

Yuki gave him a confused look, and then nodded slightly. "W-where a-am-mm I?" He looked around slowly, stuttering and slurring his words.

"Where are you? Yuki, you're at Shishou's house…you got stuck out in the blizzard…"

"Oh… y-yeah, t-that's right-t…" he paused, "Y-you s-s-saved-d me…"

"Yes, Yuki, I found you out there… don't worry about that right now. Just concentrate on regaining body heat. I'll get you something warm to drink."

At that moment Kazuma returned from the hallway, and knelt down next to boy on the floor, placing a hand gently on his forehead. "How's he doing?" he directed at Kyo, who had just stood up to go to kitchen.

"Ummm…he seems confused and disoriented. I was just about to make some hot chocolate for him, to help warm him up faster."

"Hmm…Hatori warned me about that…" he spoke mostly to himself, then nodded to Kyo to go make the hot chocolate.

Kyo returned a few minutes later with a warm glass of hot chocolate. Kazuma gently helped Yuki to sit up, and took the glass from Kyo. Yuki still had restricted movement in his appendages, so he brought the cup to Yuki's mouth slowly. "Now just take a small sip at first. It might feel hotter than it is…" Yuki nodded, took a sip, and indulged in the warmth of the liquid as it flowed down his throat and settled in his stomach. He could immediately feel his core begin to regain warmth, as he continued to swallow the hot drink.

"Kyo, go make another glass. And then I will take his temperature to see if it's working." Kyo did as he was told, and Yuki downed the second glass faster than the first. Hatori placed the thermometer under his tongue for the second time, and removed it to see that the boy's temperature had indeed risen. He handed the thermometer to Kyo, and instructed him to periodically take Yuki's temperature for the next two hours.

"Don't worry about school in the morning, either. Are you alright with watching him for now?" Kyo nodded. "Okay, you know where to find me if you need anything. Goodnight, you two."

"G'night, master," Kyo mumbled, a little irritated that he was put in charge of taking care of rat boy, but on the other hand he was also relieved.

Yuki closed his eyes, exhausted by his body's effort to produce enough heat. Kyo took this time to observe the boy and all his perfection, taking in the rosiness that now settled on his cheeks, and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He was more than relieved that the hypothermia hadn't been worse, and that he was recovering fairly quickly. He sighed, and leaned against the wall behind him, resting his head and closing his eyes.

"Kyo…" Yuki's gentle voice brought Kyo back to reality, and he opened his eyes to see the other's violet eyes staring up at him.

"Yes, I'm here… How are you feeling?"

"Warm.." he smiled, and chuckled slightly.

"You're an idiot…." Kyo shook his head. "I didn't think I was going to find you out there…"

"Why did you come looking for me?" The question seemed odd to Kyo, because he hadn't really thought about why he did it; he just knew he had to.

"I don't know…. Why did you kiss me the other night?" he shot back the question, probably a little harsher than he intended, but it didn't really matter. He wanted a straight answer this time.

Yuki was caught off guard by that question, and turned his gaze away from the boy whose crimson eyes burned into his own, searching for the truth. He sighed, unsure of exactly what was going to come out of his mouth. "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know why I kissed you… I suppose I wanted to. And I guess you could say, I wanted you to trust me... It's not fair for you to be locked up just because you can't beat me in a fight, so I want you to believe me when I say I'm going to help you win." Even in his state of weakness, he still found the ability to continue spinning this web of lies that he and Akito had created. But, at the same time, he felt rotten inside for the same reasons, especially after Kyo so selflessly and courageously saved him that night.

Kyo stared at him blankly, processing his words. "You want me to trust you? Do you really expect that after 17 years of hating you, I would so readily trust you with my life?" He was getting angry now, and the words began to come out in a rush. "You, and this goddamn family, have caused me so much fucking pain, that until the day I am free from this curse, I will NEVER trust a single one of you! It doesn't matter what you say to me now, words mean nothing unless they are backed up by your actions, and quite frankly, I don't believe that you would suddenly give a shit about me unless you or that bitch Akito are planning something!"

Yuki was caught off guard by that last statement, but chose not to show it, because although part of him felt for the cat, he still had to carry out this plan. However, he couldn't help but find himself moved by the emotions Kyo so openly expressed at that moment, and he felt a twinge of guilt run through him. And then he saw a single tear roll down Kyo's beautifully tan face, and it was as if a knife has been shoved right through his chest and deep into his heart. He reached out with his hand, gently wiped the tear away, and then took the boy's hand in his own. Kyo tried to pull it away, but Yuki held on firmly.

"I am sorry that you feel this way. I assure you that there ARE people in this family who care about you the same way you care about them…"

Kyo snorted slightly. He had heard those words so many times before that he could barely even keep count. In fact, he had heard it so many times that he didn't even believe it anymore, because if this family really did care about him, then he realized they sure had a funny way of showing it.

"Oh, and I suppose you're gonna tell me that _you _care about me?"

Yuki remained quiet for a few moments, trying to find the right thing to say, but those few moments were enough for Kyo to say, "I see how it is….I get it."

He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a loss of that hope he had felt earlier, removed his hand from Yuki's, and got up to leave. Yuki watched as Kyo walked away, completely at a loss of the right words to say.

Just as Kyo reached the steps, he turned back to the silver haired boy lying on the floor, and said solemnly, "We're not continuing our training. I will beat you fair and square without your pity—cuz that's all this is and you know it.."

"Kyo!" Yuki raised his voice to a level that almost sounded demanding to Kyo. "If that's the way you really feel, then why did you search for me tonight? Why did you save me? You know damn well that you would be much happier if I were dead!" That wasn't true, and they both knew it. Yuki waited for the boy to acknowledge it, but Kyo stood frozen at the base of the stairs, facing away from that damn rat. After about a minute of silence, Yuki decided upon a different tactic. "You say I'm only helping you train out of pity for you? Well, is that really any different from the reason you saved me tonight?"

It worked, because Kyo spun around quickly. "Oh? And what would you know about why I saved you tonight, huh? You don't know anything!"

"I think I do."

"Oh really? Well by all means, enlighten me."

"You didn't want the guilt—the guilt of being responsible for another family members death. I mean, come on, we all know who was responsible for your mother's untimely dea—" Suddenly Yuki found himself pinned to the floor, a tight hand wrapped around his throat to block the airway, and he knew he had struck a nerve.

"I saved you because I care about you!" Kyo proclaimed through gritted teeth, saw Yuki raise as eyebrow, and squeezed harder. "I care about every single one of you despite the fact that my existence means nothing to you!" Yuki was beginning to turn slightly blue in the face, but he hadn't enough energy to fight back. "Now let's get one thing clear…you may be weak right now and I would only be taking advantage of that, but I swear to god if you say one more thing about my mother, I won't hesitate to snap your neck like a popsicle stick!"

To the best of his ability, Yuki nodded, and Kyo released his grip. Yuki took a moment to process what just took place between the two of them, and felt—there it was again—guilty. That guilt really was beginning to piss him off, but no matter how much it ate at him, he still could not let Akito down. It didn't matter what sort of feelings kept bubbling up whenever he was with Kyo, and in the end it wouldn't matter if he decided he didn't want to go through with the plan, because Akito would never let him off that easily. So what choice did he have? The answer was simple—earn that stupid cat's trust no matter what and then crush him.

Kyo had gotten up to leave once more, exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep, but just as he was about to head up the stairs that damn rat just had to delay him yet again. This time Yuki had gotten up, and ran in front of him to stop him from going upstairs. "What do you want now Yuki?" Kyo asked, annoyed beyond belief.

Yuki looked down at the floor briefly, and then returned his eyes to the crimson eyed, orange haired boy in front of him. "I…I wanted to tell you...I'm sorry for bringing up your mother. And… thank you for saving me." He smiled sheepishly, hoping he sounded slightly more sincere than he felt.

"Yeah… whatever, it's fine. Now can you move so I can go to bed?"

"One more thing…." Yuki paused, waiting for Kyo's acknowledgement.

Kyo rolled his eyes, sighed, and responded with a "Get on with it already… I don't have all night."

"Let me prove to you that you can trust me. I swear, I will do whatever I can to make you see that I'm serious…" Yuki brought his hand up to gently caress Kyo's cheek. "I promise."

Kyo couldn't help but relish in the way Yuki's cool hand felt on his skin, but he still didn't buy it. "I don't believe in promises… there are simply too many promises that have been made to me that are long past overdue…" He stared desperately into Yuki's violet eyes, wanting to believe every word, but knowing in his heart that he couldn't.

Yuki stepped closer, and dropped his hand to reach for Kyo's. Despite everything, those words struck a chord inside him, and he found that he truly felt a twinge of compassion for the boy. "Kyo, please just let me try," he all but begged, and stepped a little closer, now only a few inches from the other boy's face.

Kyo was overcome by the desire to kiss him in that moment. He stared deep into Yuki's eyes, searching for the truth yet again. It seemed he was always searching for the truth, and he briefly wondered if he would ever truly find it. He nodded, and responded in almost a whisper, "Don't make me regret this…"

The intensity and longing between the two of them in that single moment was almost too much to bear. What was really only a few seconds, seemed like a thousand years, as they stood there, inches apart with their hearts racing and their eyes burning with a passion that neither of them understood. Finally, it was Kyo who made the final move and closed the gap between them.

Their lips touched gently and it was in that simple moment that Yuki realized he did indeed feel something for Kyo; something that he could neither control nor ignore. Something that would definitely complicate things in the future. He hoped that some miracle would happen, and it wouldn't come to that, but he was almost positive that his betrayal was inevitable. He could love both of them all he wanted, but his loyalty belonged to Akito and Akito only, and because of this loyalty, the only thing he could continue to do was lie to the boy who was so reluctantly relying on him.

Yuki pulled away and placed a soft kiss on Kyo's cheek, and then whispered soflty, "You won't regret this." He smiled warmly, said goodnight, and then went up to the spare bedroom.

Kyo stood there for a few moments, not really sure what to think, say, or do with this situation. He had started the night determined to end this 'thing' that was going on with Yuki, and now he was standing at the base of the stairs, with Yuki's kiss lingering on his lips, and feeling as if he had a swarm of butterflies suddenly flying around in the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head, he finally headed up the stairs to his own room, lay in bed, and spent the majority of the night thinking or dreaming about that fair skinned, silver haired boy across the hall.

. . .

Shigure entered the doctor's office abruptly, with nose bleeding and eye swollen shut. Startled, Hatori hastily ran to his medicine cabinet to grab some gauze and bandages, and led his rather disoriented cousin to the small bed in the corner.

As he began tending to Shigure's wounds he asked, "What happened to you?" He already knew the answer, but as a doctor it was sort of a standard question asked any time a patient came in looking like hell.

"Akito. Who else?" Shigure responded, confirming Hatori's suspicions, and then continued warningly, "But look, you can't say anything!" Hatori looked puzzled, wondering why on earth he would say anything in the first place, but realized that Shigure must have been through quite an ordeal in order to be saying these kinds of things. "Ha'ri… I need to talk to you, and it's VERY important that we are alone…" he whispered so quietly that Hatori had to lean in to hear him correctly.

He nodded in understanding, and stepped into the hall for a moment to make sure the conversation to be had was not overheard—by anyone. He turned back to Shigure and reassured him that they were indeed the only two people there.

"So what's this all about Shigure?" Hatori was hesitant to be put in the middle of any more drama that had to do with Akito—he had to deal with plenty of it the way it was, so whatever Shigure had to say better be good.

Shigure looked pleadingly into Hatori's hazel eyes, and said with great sadness, "Kyo is in trouble…we have to help him! I swear to God Hatori, if we don't, things will never be the same…"

**And there it is! Again, I apologize for the long wait, but I promise you I have not given up on this story, so please don't give up on me and keep reading :) As always, I love your reviews, they give me a lot of inspiration and motivation so please continue!**

**Until next time,**

**~Aya Mae~**


	7. The Gift

**Hello my wonderful readers! It seems that this story isn't taking off as well as I had hoped it would, but to those of you who are reading it religiously, thank you very much! As I said in the beginning, this is my very first story, so every review and follower I get means the world to me! :)**

**On a side note… I am finding it very difficult to keep the progression of Yuki and Kyo's relationship at a fairly believable rate. I want them to be together like right now, but they both (especially Kyo) have so many misgivings and hesitation when it comes to their feelings about each other that it wouldn't make sense for the relationship to move quickly. And of course, Akito is a HUGE problem as well. So progression of time is going to speed up considerably in the next couple chapters.**

**Enjoy =D**

Chapter 7: The Gift

"What do you mean Kyo is in trouble?" Hatori asked with eyes widened in shock.

"Yuki and Akito…they're planning something. I only heard the tail end of it, but they have a plan to lock him up."

"Shigure… I'm sorry, but we all know what Kyo's fate is…" Hatori hung his head solemnly. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"No Ha'ri, you don't _understand. _They are fooling him into believing that he has a chance… and then they are going to strip that away from him! It's completely unjust! And I won't sit back and watch them do _that _to him! Even if it's his fate to be locked up, we can at least prevent it from happening like _that._" Shigure was fuming with anger. Beneath that comical and frequently idiotic façade that he usually sustained, he knew trouble when he saw it, and treated it as a serious matter. For him to be _this _angry, Hatori realized that it had to be important.

The doctor simply nodded his head in agreement, remaining calm and collected, despite the urgency of the situation. "So how did you discover this?"

"I was going to speak with Akito… well not exactly… I've been going to her chambers for a little R and R. If you know what I mean," he winked suggestively, and Hatori made a disgusted face in his direction. "Anyways…Yuki was there… and I think they have been getting it on as well, but one can never be certain…" He stared off at the ceiling, lost in thought until Hatori obnoxiously cleared his throat. "Right, so I was about to knock when I heard them talking about it, so I stayed and listened for a minute or two before I knocked. She opened. Yuki looked worried and guilty. And then I told her I'd come back later….Well, she must have known that I had overheard something because this is what I received when I showed up later…" he said with a slight chuckle, and pointed at his face before continuing. "…Along with a lovely death threat if I so much as mentioned what I heard to anyone…so we have to come up with a plan of our own, and she can never find out."

Again, Hatori simply nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

"You know… Ha'ri, I have to admit that I don't quite understand why Yuki's been sleeping with her. It's obvious you know…but still, after everything that she did to him as a child—all that physical and emotional abuse—I'm surprised he goes anywhere near her, let alone is helping her carry out this plan. I know he hates Kyo, but to go to these extremes to have him locked up… that's just not like him. Something's gotta be up with that…" he said thoughtfully, trying to wrack his brain for the answers he so desired, but coming up naught.

Hatori finished bandaging Shigure's wounds, listening only half heartedly to his cousin's mindless banter. He shrugged, not really knowing how to respond, then patted Shigure on the shoulder supportively. "We will figure something out. It's late, and I'm tired. We can talk about it more tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Ha'ri. Thanks for kissing my boo boos and making them all better!" he joked, and then all but skipped out of the office, having regained his usual cheerfulness, and leaving Hatori all alone in the quietness.

He sighed, and shook his head regretfully. Of course, every action had its consequences—he of all people should have known that by now. Having caught the former part of Shigure's spiel, he realized that he was to blame for whatever came next. It was he who set everything in motion, and the worst part about it was that he didn't even realize what he had done at the time. And now it was up to him to fix it.

. . .

Having taken Kazuma's advice, Yuki and Kyo slept in the next morning while Kazuma called both schools to explain that they had been snowed in by the previous night's blizzard. Having not slept very well to begin with, Kyo still rose earlier than necessary, and went out to the dojo to relieve some tension and frustration—all due to that damn rat. He threw a few punches at the battered punching bag before sliding to the floor in exhaustion—he was simply too tired for this. He lay back on the dirty floor and stared up at the ceiling. The light was bright, but he forced himself to look at it, watching as the light shifted while his eyes adjusted to it. Then he closed his eyes and observed the dancing shapes on the back of his eye lids.

Next thing he knew, he woke up to a pair of silky smooth lips caressing his own in a gentle kiss. _When had he fallen asleep? _Kyo wondered, but had to admit that this was a wonderful way to wake up, and briefly wished he could wake up to this for the rest of his life.

Kyo then pushed the boy away and jumped to his feet quickly, having regained some energy during that nap—or was it just adrenaline pumping through his body? Yuki looked bewildered for a moment, before it registered that Kyo wanted to fight.

"Alright, Kyo," he drawled, "Let's see what you got!" he sprang backwards into a fighting stance, and taunted Kyo with that usual smirk on his face. Kyo let out a chuckle, and made his first move, springing forward and aiming a surprisingly quick jab at the other boy's face. But Yuki's reflexes were quicker, and he caught the boy's fist in his palm. "You're gonna have to be a lot quicker than that if you wanna beat _me_,"he warned, and then thrust the boys arm in a downward motion while twisting it painfully. Kyo winced, but regained his composure. He countered with a faked groin kick, which was enough for Yuki to let go of the cat's arm and step backwards.

They circled each other for a few moments and then Kyo sprang forward again, this time faking a punch to Yuki's face, and instead throwing an uppercut to his gut. He felt the loose fabric of Yuki's shirt, but yet again was unable to connect, as Yuki lithely avoided his punch. Frustrated, he made the mistake of pausing momentarily, and found himself colliding with the floor with a very proud Yuki straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head.

Breathlessly, Kyo grumbled, "I see you're feeling a lot better…." Yet he couldn't really complain, as he had a very sexy looking Yuki sitting on top of him, and he could feel the bulge growing in his cargo pants. However reluctant he still was to admit that he was attracted to this boy, a strange warmth settled in the pit of his stomach, and he found that the swarm of butterflies from last night had returned. His crimson eyes burned into Yuki's violet orbs and they both felt the passion building between them.

The fact of the matter was that Kyo thoroughly enjoyed being pinned down by Yuki, which proved to be rather inconvenient every time they fought, because the fight was over as soon as Yuki's thin, flawless body rested upon his own. He wanted to do nothing but horribly dirty things that he had never even thought of before with this boy—and it was Yuki of all people, which still continued to blow his mind.

Yuki relished in the power that he had over Kyo, as he was fully aware of Kyo's body responding under his own. He gently removed his hands from Kyo's wrists and intertwined his soft fingers with the boy's calloused ones, slowly leaning down to place a soft but sensual kiss just below the boy's ear. Kyo's body tingled as every nerve lit up like fire under Yuki's cool lips. Yuki kissed his way down Kyo's jaw, eliciting soft moans from Kyo's throat, and when he landed on the boy's lips, they collided in a fiery passion.

Kyo effortlessly rolled Yuki underneath him, and drank in Yuki's sweet scent. As lips parted and tongues intertwined in an erotic dance, Kyo ran his hand down Yuki's toned chest and let it rest on his hip, playing with the fabric that separated his hand from Yuki's delicate skin. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and ran his hands through the boy's tousled orange locks. Kyo didn't know when, but they had begun grinding their hips in a circular motion, increasing the friction and the heat between them, and it was getting to be too much for Kyo to handle.

To Yuki's great disappointment, Kyo abruptly stopped, and stared intently into Yuki's beautiful eyes. "What are we doing, Yuki?" He could see the passion that was burning in their depths—he could feel his own blood boiling with that same passion, but he could not allow himself to let his guard down this much. It was simply too risky—too dangerous—which was simply something he just didn't take a chance with anymore.

"I believe it's called 'making out'…. Idiot." Yuki stuck out his tongue to make fun of the cat.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, rat boy. You know what I meant."

"I don't know Kyo…there's obviously something going on between us. Don't you want to see where it goes?" Yuki asked innocently. It was true, he did want to see where this passion that they somehow had for each other could go, and that's exactly what he intended to do now, despite his relationship with Akito. He had thought about it all night, and decided that maybe things would simply work out however they were supposed to in the end, and that he shouldn't try for a specific ending, but instead just let things play out. It was the only way he could justify the betrayal that could still ensue, and the guilt that would still probably overwhelm him after all was said and done.

As for Kyo, he had thought of every possible scenario and its outcome after that kiss last night, and found nothing but reasons to stay away from Yuki, and to not involve himself with the boy any longer. However, it seemed that fate had a different idea in mind since only moments before he was kissing Yuki with a passion that he had only dreamed of experiencing. The truth was that he was torn. He wanted Yuki—badly. But after everything that Yuki had put him through for all those years, how could he just let that go and trust him? Well he had to make a decision eventually, but decided that now was not the time to make it.

He sighed, stood up, and held out a hand for Yuki. Yuki smiled, and took Kyo's hand gratefully, pulling himself up to stand in front of the boy. They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other, unsure of what to do next. To Yuki's surprise, Kyo cupped his face in his perpetually warm hands, and leaned down to kiss Yuki gently. He withdrew, and somehow found the courage to speak the words that were on his mind. "Yuki… I need you to understand how hard this is for me. This is all new to me... And I don't know what I should or shouldn't be doing. I want to trust you…more than anything…but, I can't. Not yet, anyways..." His eyes were pleading as they bore into Yuki's, and Yuki swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat, threatening to release the tears that rimmed his eyes.

_God, what was this stupid cat doing to him? Making him care like this…It wasn't fair! _But he nodded in understanding, lowering his eyes to the floor so that Kyo couldn't see the emotion in his eyes. He really was pathetic if he couldn't carry out this deal with Akito without falling for the cat in the process. He had three options really, and he didn't know what he was going to do. The right thing to do would be to either end this affair with the cat, or go to Akito herself, and tell her that he couldn't go through with it, and then hope for the best. The final option was to continue just as things were, and hope that in the end, some miracle would happen, and he wouldn't have to betray either one of them. Well he didn't like any of those options, since he was the 'bad guy' in each scenario, regardless of how he went about it.

Suddenly, he was broken out of his trance when he felt Kyo's strong, muscular arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, and then he gently wrapped his own arms around the cat's waist, caressing his back lightly. To the both of them, this seemed like a pivotal moment in the relationship that was forming between them. Kyo wanted to hold on to that boy forever and never let him go, and Yuki wished to remain in the comfort and protection of Kyo's arms for the rest of his life.

It was almost as if there were no turning back now, and whatever happened, they would go through with it together. At least, that's how it felt to Kyo, but he knew all too well that as the outcast of the zodiac, good things never lasted forever. It was then that he vowed to treat every moment as if it were his last, cherishing it so that, if he did have to spend eternity in that damned cage, at least he could remember the moments like this where the burden of the curse wasn't so hard to bear.

. . .

Kyo woke up, only half covered by his sheets, and shivering from head to toe. He grumbled, making a mental note to curse Kazuma for letting it get so damn cold upstairs. He slid out of bed, placing his bare feet on the icy hard wood floor and quickly rushed to his dresser to pull out a pair of socks, sweatpants and a sweatshirt. As he was pulling the sweatshirt over his head he turned toward his bedside table to check the time. It was then that he first noticed the little red package sitting neatly next to an envelope on the small table. Bewildered, and temporarily forgetting that he was cold, he picked up the envelope first—No mistake, it was indeed addressed to him.

He slid his finger under the seal, tearing it open quickly, anxious to know what it contained. Inside was a neatly handwritten letter—undoubtedly Yuki's girly penmanship.

_Dear Kyo,_

_I am almost positive that you have no idea what this is all about, so let me tell you. Happy Valentine's Day! I know that this is your least favorite holiday and all, but I wanted to do something special for you. (No, I did not get you chocolate, idiot.) First, I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance…no, for giving us a chance. I know it's not easy for you to let go of everything that has happened between us, but thank you for trying. Second, the last two months that I have spent here with you have possibly been the best two months of my life. Lastly, you might want to leave the house as soon as possible. A little birdie informed me that a certain other Sohma member is going to pay the cat a visit on this lovely day._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Yuki _

The moment Kyo saw those two words—_Valentine's Day—_his heart filled with dread. He hated this holiday even more than he hated New Year's, and he _really_ hated New Year's. He hated chocolate, he hated all those damn hearts everywhere, and most of all, it meant that sooner or later he _would _be mauled by Kagura, who would undoubtedly profess her undying love and acceptance for him, over and over, until he was blue in the face.

He threw the letter onto his bed, and bolted out the door, determined to get as far away from the house as possible. He reached the bottom of the steps, snatched his jacket off the hook by the door, and slid the door open forcefully, only to reveal a young looking girl who appeared as if she was about to cry—with tears of joy or sorrow, Kyo had no idea.

"Kagura…." Kyo sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"Oh Kyo, you weren't about to leave were you?" Kagura asked in a soft voice barely above a whisper, and stared up at him with her big brown eyes. "I came here to bring you valentine's chocolates…"

Kyo stared at her in disbelief. This girl, who claimed she loved him since they were 7 years old, still couldn't wrap her head around the simple fact that he _hated_ chocolate, and yet Yuki, who up until recently had hated Kyo, already understood that chocolate would never be the way to his heart.

"Ah forget the damn chocolates! I don't want you here, so leave!" he yelled, pointing back out into the cold. Kagura, like the stubborn boar she was, remained rooted to her spot in the entry way. Realizing that she wasn't budging an inch, he continued, "Alright then, I'll leave!" He pushed past her and made it about ten feet before she tackled him in a very theatrical fashion, clinging to his neck and nearly strangling him as he tried desperately to throw her off his back. However, clumsy as he was, he ended up falling flat on his face, and Kagura took that moment to pull his arms behind his back in a very painful manner.

It had always amazed Kyo how strong the girl was, and he never even stood a chance of winning the fight. Then again, even if he could win, he would never hit a girl, despite how often she beat him up whenever they saw each other. "Alright, alright already!" Kyo exclaimed through gritted teeth, admitting his inevitable defeat. She let go of his arms, but continued to sit on his back. Annoyed beyond belief, Kyo let out a huge sigh, "What do you want, Kagura?"

She finally stood up and extended her hand to help the battered boy up. "I…Well, I just wanted to see you and all. Valentine's Day is a day for lovers to spend time together…" She was sporting her classic bashful look on her face, as if she hadn't previously been beating him to a pulp.

"LOVERS? We are _not _lovers, and we never will be!" Kyo pushed her hand aside, jumped to his feet, and brushed himself off. Then he stomped back to the house, leaving Kagura out in the cold with tears settling in her eyes.

. . .

When Kyo stepped out of the nice warm shower, got dressed, and headed back down stairs, he had hoped beyond hope that Kagura had left. Unfortunately, and to his dismay, she sat at the table with Kazuma and Yuki, drinking hot tea, and talking about God knows what. He was about to turn around and head right back up stairs to his room, but Kazuma had seen him and beckoned him to join them at the table.

Kyo sat down, feeling as if the day couldn't possibly get any worse, even though it was only noon, leaving plenty of time for something else to happen. The other three continued the conversation they had been having, while Kyo sat there trying to avoid talking as much as he could. He had sat across from Yuki, who proved to be an excellent distraction, as he stared at the boy's all too perfect face—his eyes, his silky smooth hair, and his luscious lips. He was purely intoxicating, and he let his mind wander for a few moments. To Kazuma and Kagura, it had become increasingly obvious that Kyo couldn't keep his eyes off Yuki, and vice versa.

They gave each other a questioning look, not really knowing when the two had started to get along, let alone when they had started looking at each other like that. They let this strange occurrence continue for a few moments, before Kagura loudly cleared her throat, and motioned for Kyo to follow her outside. He quickly came to his senses, gave Yuki a look of despair and unenthusiastically got up to follow the girl.

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk." They walked together in silence for a few minutes, until Kyo started to get noticeably anxious and uncomfortable.

"Umm, Kyo?"

"What?" he snapped, wishing she would just come out and say whatever it was she had to say.

She cowered slightly, and then continued, "What's going on between you and Yuki? You two seem pretty close now…"

"Why do you want to know that?" He was suspicious now. Conversations like this with Kagura never ended very well, and he didn't feel that this one would be much different.

"Well, I don't know, it's just….the way you two were looking at each other in there… it's almost as if… as if.." She hesitated, not quite sure what she was trying to say.

"As if what?"

"As if you two had feelings for each other!" Tears sprang to her eyes, and she looked up at him, hoping that it wasn't true. After her conversation with Shigure and Hatori a couple weeks ago, she was bound and determined to find out what was going on, but she never expected the two of them to be 'together.' When he didn't say a word, she knew the answer. "So it's true then… you want to be with him…"

"It's really none of your business, Kagura…."

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T MY BUSINESS!" Kyo cowered away from her, mentally berating himself for saying anything in the first place. "Do you really think that you can trust him? The two of you are meant to be enemies, NOT friends….let alone lovers!"

"Oh really, and what does that make you and me Kagura? You are no better than the rest of them! You don't truly accept me, just like everyone else!"

"And I suppose you think Yuki does?" Kyo didn't respond, he had already been through this before—the doubt and the distrust—he had made considerable progress, and he wasn't about to let this girl ruin that for him.

"I am finally happy for the first time in my life, so don't you dare take that away from me." He turned to go back to the house, but she grabbed his wrist in desperation.

"Kyo, please! You have to listen to me…." she begged. "You need to end it…before it's too late. Before he betrays you… I couldn't bear to see that happen to you. Please, Kyo, you have to believe me!" Again, Kyo remained silent for a long while, lost in his thoughts. "In the end you are only going to end up getting hurt… and I just can't let that happen to you." Under any other circumstances, she realized, she would—could—have been happy for the two of them, but not when she knew what Yuki and Akito were planning.

He sighed, he had been doing that a lot lately. "Kagura, if I only have a few more months to live and enjoy my life, then I am going to continue to do just that. It doesn't matter what happens in the end, I am happy right now."

"But, Kyo…" she sobbed, knowing exactly what was going to happen, but also knowing that he would never listen to her. He would do as he pleased, he would get hurt, and it would be devastating to watch.

"Leave. I don't need you; I can take care of myself…"

She nodded, admitted defeat, and left without another word. She had known that it wasn't going to go very well, but at least she tried, and it wouldn't be the last time. In that moment, she swore that she would do everything in her power to protect Kyo.

. . .

For the rest of the day, Kyo sat in quiet, peaceful solitude in his usual spot on the roof. He didn't let Kazuma or Yuki join him, and he didn't plan on coming back down until he was going to bed, either. He desperately needed this time to think about everything that was going through his mind without distractions.

Again, he found himself torn between two options. He could continue on living his life until he was no longer allowed to; he could be happy and accept his fate. Or he could turn and run. He had been running all his life, and he finally decided that it wasn't worth it anymore. Yuki meant something to him, and he was going to put his faith in the rat, despite his and (apparently everyone else's) better judgment.

When he finally retired to his room for the night, he realized that in the hustle and bustle of the morning, and the subsequent events that followed, he had completely forgotten about the small box that was still sitting on his bedside table. He sat down on his bed and gently unwrapped the gift. He lifted the cover off the box, revealing a small figurine inside. Carved in wood was a miniature sculpture of a cat, sleeping soundly while a small rat curled up beside him. It was possibly the most beautiful and meaningful gift he had ever received in his life, and against his will, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Do you like it?" came a soft voice from the doorway, startling Kyo out of his thoughts. When he realized it was Yuki, he quickly wiped away the tell tale wetness on his cheek, and smiled at the boy, gently placing the figurine on the table.

Kyo stood and walked over to Yuki, taking the other boy's soft, smooth hands into his own rough, calloused ones, and bent down to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, one that was full of the tenderness that he felt for the rat. He stroked Yuki's cheek with his hand, looking deeply into his violet eyes, and said, "Thank you…" They briefly rested their foreheads against each other, and then Kyo parted from his lover, closed his door, and beckoned him to stay for the night.

Yuki curled up next to Kyo, resting his head on his chest, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and hearing the strong, steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Kyo pressed his lips to the top of Yuki's head, and inhaled the boy's sweet scent. He whispered good night, and within moments the two boys were fast asleep, curled up together just like the little figurine that rested on the table in the moonlight.

**And there is Chapter 7! :) I really hope you liked it….personally, I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. Thank you to those of you who are reading my story, and please remember to submit a review for me. Any and every little bit of feedback helps me out a ton! 3**

**~Aya Mae~**


	8. One Night

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait… I couldn't quite get a good handle on this chapter, and the events that are about to take place in the story. **

**Nonetheless I hope for those of you who are still reading this story that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

Chapter 8: One Night

School seemed to drag on for Yuki, and if senioritis were a legitimate disease, he definitely had a bad case of it. The short attention span, dozing off in class, and an overall not giving a damn kind of attitude about summed it up for him on this uncharacteristically warm spring day. It was that time of the school year when he was constantly reminded that there was about month and a half of school left, and then he would be graduating. At the thought of graduation, his thoughts immediately jumped to Kyo, and he felt a very sharp pain of anxiety shoot through his chest as he realized just how soon the date of their 'fight' was. He had had about two months to come up with some sort of plan that would, if possible, please everybody, but he had simply found none. And staring out the window he found himself dwelling on the very short conversation he had with Kagura on Valentine's Day...

_"I know what you and Akito are planning..."_

_Having completely taken Yuki by surprise, he was unable to hide the truth from Kagura, who was scrutinizing him with her penetrating gaze as he fumbled for some sort of coherent excuse or explanation. So instead of lying, he had simply sighed and asked, "How do you know?" _

_"Shigure and Hatori filled me in."_

_He had suspected as much, after that day that Shigure had very obviously overheard him and Akito talking about it, but tried to pretend he hadn't. He figured Akito would have made sure Shigure didn't so much as utter a word about what he had heard, but he guessed that the family cared alot more about Kyo than they openly admitted, regardless of Akito's authority._

_Lost in his thoughts and not really paying attention to what Kagura had been saying, he only caught the tail end of her spiel. "…I don't know if you are insane or just afraid of Akito, but if you actually follow through with this plan, I will make it my personal goal to make your life a living hell!" Yuki knew she was serious when it came to Kyo, and that was possibly what scared him the most. _

_It was then that Kazuma had entered the kitchen and began preparing tea for the three of them, thus ending their discussion on the matter._

He realized as he was sitting in class thinking about that day, that he probably should have told her that he wasn't entirely sure about following Akito's orders. He also should have admitted that he truly did have feelings for the cat, and that despite their '_eternal_' hatred for each other, stooping down to that level was not something he found all that appealing anymore. However, on the day they had spoken, he wasn't positive about any of those feelings because he had still felt something for Akito—it wasn't until very recently that he realized he had, in fact, begun to develop rather strong feelings for Kyo, as unnerving as it was for him to admit that. It also wasn't until recently that be began to wonder why exactly he had agreed to this deal with Akito anyways.

He thought about all the times that he had been with Akito—everytime he had spent the night with her, and the more and more he thought about it, which lately had been very frequently, he had started to feel as if he had somehow been tricked. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was now this inexplicable fear that settled into the pit of his stomach when he thought about that woman. There was simply something that didn't sit well with him, almost as if he didn't know the whole truth about something. But it seemed to be that the moment he tried to think harder about what it could possibly be, there was this strange emptiness, as if the memories that should have led him to a single conclusion were no longer there.

He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he jumped a couple inches out of his chair when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He gathered his school things hurriedly, glad that the day was over so that he could return to the dojo.

. . .

Kyo had returned to the dojo quickly to find that Yuki was not back from school yet, and so he climbed up to his usual spot on the roof and waited patiently for the other boy. However, he had waited no more than five minutes when he heard his name called from below by a silky voice, and immediately recognizing who the voice belonged to, he jumped down lithely from the roof and ran to Yuki.

Yuki smiled warmly as Kyo approached him, cupped his face in his warm, calloused hands, and bent down to kiss him eagerly. Dropping his schoolbag on the ground, Yuki wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, and pulled him flush against his own body. He was getting used to Kyo's rather frequent and increasingly passionate displays of affection, which had begun shortly after Kazuma had confronted them about their relationship, which he had of course noticed when Kagura had paid them a visit on Valentine's Day.

He had let the secret affair go on for a few more weeks until he had approached both boys separately. Apprehensive of Yuki's sudden interest in Kyo, and greatly worried about his son, he had spent more time with Yuki, and finally after about an hour trying to convince Kazuma that he was serious, Yuki found himself delighted to have Kazuma's approval.

Yuki pulled away for air, and ran his fingers gently through the cat's orange locks, staring with open admiration at the boy's rugged good looks. They stood there with their eyes locked for a minute or two. Truthfully, they thought they could stand there like that forever, but the increasing intensity of their feelings for each other, and the desire that Kyo suddenly felt to say those three little words ultimately broke the force that was pulling them together in those moments. Kyo pulled away, picked up the schoolbag on the ground, and took Yuki's hand firmly, pulling him toward the house.

They never really spoke much, other than when they were training or laying in bed with each other, which they did every night since Valentine's Day. Neither of them felt it was particularly necessary. They still bickered regularly, which was possibly the only thing that kept them both from being too freaked out by the feelings they had for each other.

When they entered the kitchen they found a note from Kazuma on the table, which read…

_Yuki and Kyo,_

_I have business to attend to at the Main House,_

_and will be there for the night. I expect you two can_

_take care of yourselves?_

_ -Kazuma_

Although neither of the boys voiced it, they realized that they had the house completely to themselves for the night—something that very rarely happened, and were quite aware of the newfound possibilities that Kazuma's absence presented for them.

. . .

Kyo had made supper for the two of them, since he knew all too well that if Yuki was given the chance to cook, he would be likely to burn the house down. It was a simple meal of salmon rice balls, and sunomono, which was a type of Japanese salad.

Finishing the dishes, Yuki turned to Kyo with a mischievous smile plastered on his face and asked, "So are you ready to get your ass whooped again?"

Kyo laughed heartily. He had been working harder than ever, the improvement showing greatly in the last two months of their training together, and it was quite possible that he could finally beat that rat fair and square. He faced Yuki indignantly, placed a hand on his head, saying, "Oh, you just wait and see rat boy! I will beat you!" and he rumpled the boy's hair, leaving it standing in every which direction. The grin on his face was priceless as he watched Yuki's face light up, and then he dashed out of the room with Yuki tailing him all the way to the dojo.

Kyo burst through the door and was tackled to the ground by Yuki's lithe body. Yuki pinned him to the ground effortlessly and their mouths crashed together in a burning fury. For a few moments they wrestled around on the floor in a heap of passion, until out of nowhere Kyo's fist collided with Yuki's gut, and Yuki retreated with a mingled look of surprise and confusion on his face. Kyo sprang to his feet and was clearly overjoyed at his success.

"Whatever happened to not letting your guard down, _Yuki,_" he drawled. "You're getting lazy."

"Oh, so you've finally learned something?" he retorted with a smirk. "Alright then, show me what you got!"

Yuki made the first move, and lunging forward he grabbed Kyo's arm and intended to twist it painfully behind his back. But Kyo had been expecting this and he quickly spun out of it before Yuki even had the chance to pin his arm. Yuki swung his fist at Kyo's face but he dodged just in time and swung his leg out to trip the boy, who landed face first on the floor. Quickly regaining his composure, Yuki sprang to his feet. They circled each other for a few moments. Realizing the determined intensity with which Kyo was fighting, Yuki upped his game a little bit. Testing Kyo's focus and agility, he back handed him across the cheek, and before Kyo could even collect himself again, was sent flying backward onto the hard wood floor by a kick to the ribs.

It was clear that for once, neither of the boys were holding back. Fighting against the pain in his side, the cat stood up again, nodded to the boy as if to say "good one" and then walked toward him. When he was about a yard away, he took a deep breath, threw a right hook to Yuki's face, which was blocked easily, grabbed him by the wrist and did exactly what Yuki had attempted to do with his first move. Arm pinned to his back in an excruciating manner, he aimed a backwards kick to Kyo's groin, but Kyo leapt out of the way and released the twisted arm. He spun around quickly, anticipating another swift blow from Yuki, which he blocked swiftly.

To his utter amazement, he found Yuki completely unguarded for a moment's time and took the opportunity to send a front kick to his chest, which sent him flying backwards into the wall, where he fell to the floor in a crumpled, clearly defeated heap. In order to determine a defeat they had agreed that a half a minute of immobility was enough to suggest that the opponent most likely was not getting up any time soon. Kyo watched the clock on the wall in anticipation—10 seconds—20 seconds—and finally as he exhaled the breath that he had been holding, 30 agonizingly long seconds passed. He almost jumped up in jubilation as he realized that he truly won. For the first time in his life he had actually remained focused and beat the rat. _Now if only this had been the actual fight, _he thought bitterly, as he realized that he would have to do this all over again, and what was worse, it would be in the presence of that evil bitch Akito.

As he mulled this all over, and caught his breath, Yuki finally managed to sit up. Kyo noticed this and hurried over to him to make sure he was alright. It seemed that Yuki was greatly struggling to refill his lungs with oxygen. "You… Knocked the….Breath…Outta…Me," he gasped, but there was no hint of anger or bitterness in his voice. If Kyo wasn't mistaken, it almost sounded as if Yuki was impressed by this fact.

Once Yuki was able to breathe freely again, he turned to the orange haired boy next to him and smiled. "You beat me." He paused, watching Kyo's delighted expression. "That was…absolutely amazing…the way you were fighting. I've never seen you fight like that before. What changed…I wonder?" Yuki was lost in thought as he turned this over in his mind for a few minutes.

"To be honest," Kyo spoke very quietly, unsure of whether he really wanted to admit what was on his mind, "I think that it might be….because I am no longer fighting you with blind hatred." The rest of his thoughts remained unspoken, as he wondered whether it made any sense at all to say that he had been fighting out of _love_. He supposed that it wasn't really love that enabled him to win. It was his determination to win, and without the hatred towards the rat that he had embodied for all those years, he had been able to focus and strategize. He realized then with a surge of excitement, that he would be able to do it again, as long as the circumstances remained the same…

. . .

Half an hour later, Yuki emerged from the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked into the hallway. As he padded along quietly to his room, he passed Kyo's door, and noticed that it was slightly ajar. He paused for a moment, looking through the crack out of sheer curiosity at what he might see. Kyo, who had showered before Yuki, had just put on a pair of loose fitting pajama pants that rested just low enough to make Yuki's mind wander. He shook his hair to rid it of excess water, and turned to his bed stand to pick up the small cat and mouse figurine that Yuki had given him.

Yuki gazed longingly at the boy in the room. He wasn't sure he had ever wanted him as badly as he did in that moment as he took in his sculpted abs, and muscular arms under that beautiful golden brown skin that still glittered slightly in places where the water had not fully dried yet. His hair fell untidily over his crimson eyes, and he shook his head once again.

It was then that Yuki remembered that they had the house to themselves, and his excitement and anxiousness peaked. Even though they had frequently stayed up late busying themselves with eliciting delightful moans from each other to the point where they thought they might not be able to control themselves, neither of them had removed their clothes. It wasn't for lack of wanting to though. They had been afraid of being heard, and if they were both being honest, they were a bit self conscious about revealing their bodies to each other.

Yuki stood outside the door, contemplating this decision for a minute or two and then finally gathered up enough courage to slide the door open the rest of the way.

Without even looking up, Kyo muttered, "About time… I was beginning to think you had fallen in the toilet or something." He smiled, set the figurine back down on the table, and finally turned his gaze to the boy standing in the doorway. The sight of Yuki in nothing but a towel, still dripping wet from the shower, and looking positively seductive was enough to give Kyo a raging hard on in less than a minute. Looking distractedly at Yuki's waistline, he couldn't help but notice a prominent bulge a few inches lower…and his mind wandered to other pleasant thoughts.

Yuki walked over to Kyo, letting his gaze drift up and down the boy's body. "You know Kyo…I was _very_ impressed by the way you fought me earlier… but I have to say, I'm surprised that you were unable to beat me sooner than today…" His voice was silky; seductive.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Kyo found it extremely hard to breathe suddenly.

"Well, for one…You are quite a bit taller than me..." He stood directly in front of the orange haired boy, and raised his arms up to run his fingers through that luscious hair of his. Kyo moaned lightly as Yuki pulled the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes, I am taller than you…always have been," Kyo smirked, restraining himself from having his way with the violet eyed beauty in front him.

"And…you have such strong, broad shoulders…" He traced his fingertips down the boy's neck to his shoulders, feeling the taught muscles respond to his delicate touch.

"Mhmmmm…" Kyo moaned. "Much broader than yours…Yuki.."

"And then….these arms.." Yuki's hands came to rest on Kyo's biceps, and he squeezed them gently. "You have magnificently tan, strong, muscular arms….I could feel them all day." He looked up at Kyo, and saw the lust in his eyes.

Kyo looked down into Yuki's violet eyes, and saw the same lust that he was feeling within his own body. "Mmmm…Anything else you would like to add…?"

"Oh yes Kyo…but I'd rather show you…" Yuki ran his smooth hands down those tan arms to the other boy's rough, calloused hands. He could only imagine how it would feel to have those hands on his own body, touching him the way he was touching Kyo. Then he placed his hands on Kyo's hips, pulling them gently towards his own. He slid his hands up his back, and slid them back down while letting his fingernails scrape the skin lightly.

Kyo's muscles clenched and released under Yuki's touch, and he found that the great pulsing sensation between his legs made it extremely difficult for him to focus. He was certain that Yuki could feel his hardness in their close proximity to each other. At that moment, Yuki slowly began to grind his hips against his, entertaining a louder moan from Kyo's throat.

Yuki rose up on his tiptoes to nibble gently on Kyo's ear, and whispered seductively, "If the rest of your body looks and feels as amazing as it does…it makes me wonder about… _other _things.." At the same time those last two words left his tongue, he rubbed a gentle yet earnest hand against Kyo's pulsating manhood. Until this moment, it had taken all of Kyo's will and patience not to lay a finger on Yuki's smaller but lean body.

Giving in to his desires and the need to have his hands all over Yuki's delicate body, he took the boy in his arms and they crashed on to the bed to become tangled in the heap of blankets. They kissed feverishly, continuing to grind their hips together. The towel that was wrapped around Yuki's waist had long since been removed, and Yuki had swiftly pushed Kyo's loose pants down to his ankles when he wrapped his legs around the boy's waist to pull him closer still.

Kyo ran his hand down the outside of Yuki's slender leg, and back up the inside of his thigh, causing the boy to buck his hips slightly. His hand came to rest on his hip, and then slid back up to tangle his fingers in those silky smooth, silvery locks of hair. Their lips parted, breathing was heavy, and Kyo lowered his lips to the space just below Yuki's ear. He placed gentle kisses on his neck and then continued to travel down his body, placing more gentle kisses as he went.

Yuki wrapped his hands around Kyo's neck and pulled him back up so they were face to face. Tilting his head to the side, Kyo allowed Yuki to suck gently on his ear. His heart was beating erratically at what he was about to say or do, and he whispered huskily to the boy lying naked beneath him. "I want you… more than anything else I have ever wanted. Right here. Right now…."

Looking up at Kyo with a positively seductive and mischievous expression on his face, he responded with a smirk, "Well if I'm what you want...then you better take me."

**Ahhhh cliff hanger! I am so sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter. I had almost given up on this story until a certain someone (and you know who you are) gave me inspiration to keep writing.**

**I really hope you liked the chapter! As always, please read and review. I positively LOVE the feedback :)**

**~Aya Mae~**


	9. Repercussions

**I know that Yuki and Kyo haven't really had any sappy lovey discussions…because let's face it, that's not really like them in my opinion. But I felt we were due for at least SOME discussion of their feelings for each other. So here you go! **

**Warning: This chapter may or may not end up being very depressing….along with the next couple chapters. Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Repercussions**

Kyo awoke abruptly the next morning, startled out of his peaceful slumber by the insufferable ringing of the telephone downstairs. He grumbled as he rolled over and stared at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only 6:30 in the morning, and he wondered who the hell would call at such an ungodly hour—until he remembered that Kazuma had left for the Sohma estate the night before. Not wanting to wake Yuki, even though he could undoubtedly sleep through an earthquake, he gently pushed the slender boy's arm off his chest and slid out of bed.

A cool hand surprisingly grabbed his as he was about to dash downstairs to answer the phone, thinking that it was probably Kazuma with something important to tell him. "Where are you going?" Yuki asked sleepily, with a slight pout on his face.

"Well, I was about to go answer the phone, but it stopped ringing…"

"Oh…the phone was ringing?" Yuki's eyes were barely open as he mumbled.

"Oh Yuki…Don't worry, in a real emergency it would take all of Japan to wake you, but I would still be here to carry your lazy ass to safety." Kyo couldn't help but laugh as he bent down and gently kissed the boy's forehead.

"Hey now…don't make fun of me just because I'm a heavy sleeper."

"I'm not. I think it's cute… In a really stupid kind of way." Kyo snuggled up next to Yuki and pulled the blankets tightly around them both, relishing in the feel of his lover's body against his own. He gently ran his hand up and down Yuki's arm and then pulled the boy closer to him.

"Mmmmm…You're so warm. I love it."

It was immediately tempting to respond with those three little words—three words that would change everything, even more than they already had. But he was far too terrified, so he opted for a different response. Nuzzled against Yuki's ear, he whispered, "Last night was amazing."

"Mmhmmm…" All Yuki could do was smile in agreement. It was indeed amazing, and he knew that there wasn't a single night he had spent with Akito that was better or felt more personal and meaningful, than the night him and Kyo had just spent together. He rolled over to face the crimson eyed boy, and realized he could definitely get used to waking up to that handsome face for the rest of his life. "You make me happy Kyo. Happier than I have been in a long time."

Kyo stroked the boy's cheek gently with his thumb and leaned in for a tender kiss. When he pulled back he gazed into Yuki's violet eyes and spoke softly. "Me too… You have given me a sense of hope that I have never felt before. For once, I'm not afraid of my future. I'm not afraid of Akito…and it's all thanks to you."

Yuki's heart broke in that moment, knowing that Kyo had no clue what Akito was capable of—and what they had already done to secure the cat's fate. It was in that moment that he knew for sure that he had to call off the deal with Akito, in fact, that was exactly what he intended to do the next time he saw the woman. The guilt would be too much to bear now, if he so much as thought about going through with the deal, and he knew at some point he would have to tell Kyo the truth—all of it. There would never be a right time to tell Kyo that this had all originally been a set up, but that he truly had come to love the boy after all they had been through already. "Kyo…" _I have to tell him. I have to tell him now. _But he was terrified. "Kyo… there's something I have to—"

Then the phone rang, interrupting them, and the opportunity was gone. Kyo sprang out of bed, determined to answer it this time. On his way down the stairs he called back to Yuki. "Sorry! It might be Kazuma! I'll be right back!"

Almost tripping over his own feet as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh Kyo. I was hoping you might answer this time…" a terrifyingly calm voice spoke on the other end.

Kyo's heart filled with dread as he heard the unmistakably venomous voice of the woman—Akito. Every pleasant thought and memory of the night before vanished and all that Kyo was left with was fear—a sudden, irrational fear, despite his declaration that he was no longer afraid of Akito or the future. A few good months simply could not erase the past, and merely hearing her voice was enough to bring him crashing back down from cloud nine.

"What do you want?" his voice was filled with hatred.

"Now now, no need to get so defensive. I'm merely calling to see how my beloved Yuki is, and if my little monster is staying out of trouble…"

Kyo's blood boiled at the mention of Akito's pet name for him, and his jaw clenched along with the grip he had on the phone. "Everything's fine. We're all fine," he managed to spit out through gritted teeth.

"Well that's interesting…I could have sworn the cat and the rat would never get along. Sounds like things have changed since Yuki left the Estate." Kyo simply grunted in response. "Say, why don't you put Yuki on the line. I would just love to speak with him this fine morning."

"Whatever you say," he slammed the phone down on the table and called up the stairs for the other boy. "Yuki! It's Akito…she wants to talk to you!" He knew this was almost as dreadful for Yuki as it was for him, but he was also aware of the closer relationship Yuki had previously had with the head of the family.

In moments Yuki descended the staircase slowly, a fearful expression on his face. He knew this moment would come sooner or later, unfortunately, it was sooner rather than later. As he reached the bottom, Kyo took his hand and whispered softly. "Whatever she wants, we can deal with it together ok?"

Yuki allowed a small smile to creep across his lips, wishing that he felt the same as he picked up the phone, bringing it slowly to his ear. "Hello?"

"Well hello my darling." Yuki grimaced at the endearment. "Kazuma here tells me you're all getting along well over at the dojo. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Yuki was confused by the question. Of course Akito knew they were getting along, that was all part of the original plan. Unless Kazuma had hinted at something more going on. His loyalty to Akito never ceased to amaze him, and he hoped beyond all hope that Kazuma had kept his mouth shut about their growing relationship; otherwise there would be terrible consequences.

"It's been awhile since I've see you, Yuki. And my little monster. Why don't you both come down to the main house later today?"

_ Oh no this can't be good. "_Yeah…I guess we can do that." He glanced hesitantly at the boy standing next to him, only to see him studying the floor, before continuing, "What time do you wish to see us?" At that Kyo's head snapped up and he shook his head violently. "We have to," Yuki mouthed to Kyo, and the boy sunk to the floor.

"Around noon. No wait, I have an appointment with Hatori. Make that one o'clock. I expect you'll be on time, yes?"

"Yes Akito…We will see you then."

"Oh, good. I look forward to it," she replied with slight enthusiasm, before ending the call abruptly.

Yuki slowly placed the phone on the charger, trying to calm his nerves before turning to Kyo. "I'm sorry Kyo, you know we can't deny her. We have to go…I'm sure she just wants to talk."

Kyo snorted. "Right. Because that's all she ever wants when she summons one of us to the main house." Yuki was fairly certain she didn't just want to 'talk' to them either, but it was easier to just shrug it off than admit that he knew more than he should. "Just great. Today was quite possibly the best day of my miserable existence until that bitch called and ruined everything." He threw his fist at the wall, colliding with sheetrock and wood, and watched as the broken pieces crumbled to the floor.

"Kyo! Stop it!" Yuki reached out to take the boy's hand in his own, and forced him to look at him. "Remember what you just told me when I came down to answer the phone? Well that's exactly what we're going to do—deal with this together. I don't know what she wants any more than you do, but whatever happens, I'm not leaving your side." At least that part of all this wasn't a lie. That little nagging voice in the back of Yuki's mind annoyingly reminded him that everything that was most likely going to happen was entirely his fault. And if he had any decency what-so-ever, he would tell Kyo exactly what was going on. But yet again, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Not when Kyo looked at him with those beautiful red eyes, full of fear of the woman who always found a way to terrorize him. Yuki's heart truly went out to Kyo, seeing the vulnerability he so openly expressed in that moment. But he especially couldn't bring himself to do it when Kyo rested his forehead on his, gently cupped his face in his hands, and whispered, "I love you so much."

"Kyo…"

"Shhhh…" he placed a gentle kiss on Yuki's soft lips. "You don't have to say it back. I just needed you to know that." He looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed. "I suppose I should make us some breakfast so we can shower and get going, huh?" He turned to head to the kitchen, and left Yuki standing there, trying to wrap his mind around the very simple fact that Kyo loved him.

"Kyo, wait," he paused until the boy turned. "I..I love you too." And it was true. The rat did indeed love the cat, and he prayed that it was enough to get them through the next month together, because nothing about their relationship would be simple beyond that point.

. . .

Exactly on time, the two boys approached Akito's tea house apprehensively, entirely unsure of what the day's visit would have in store for them. Yuki had spent the entire walk to the estate trying to come up with a plan for breaking the deal with Akito, but nothing simple came to mind—only anything and everything that would get people hurt. And yet, he knew that as soon as he was alone with Akito—no, as soon as she saw the two of them together, she would know that something real was going on between them. She was perceptive like that, and it was that knowledge that terrified Yuki the most.

Yuki slid the door open slowly. "Akito? We're here." They both stepped inside and stomped the snow off their boots, before taking them off.

Akito appeared in the doorway before them. "Well, well, so glad you both could make it today." A cunning smile spread across her lips as she beckoned them over to the heated room. They glanced tentatively at each other, and Kyo gave Yuki's hand a quick tight squeeze.

As they sat around the low table in the center of the room, careful not to sit too close to each other, Akito brought out three steaming cups of tea. They both murmured a sort of thank you and Akito got straight to the point.

"Kazuma tells me you two have been getting along quite well," she directed the statement at Yuki, who looked extremely uncomfortable sitting next to an equally uncomfortable looking Kyo.

Yuki cleared his throat. "Um, I suppose you could say that."

"Oh come on now Yuki, let's not pretend that you didn't tell me this yourself the last time you were here." Yuki, who was taking a sip of hot tea, nearly dropped the cup onto the table at her words. _So this is what she's up to. _He narrowed his eyes at the women, afraid that she was going to spoil everything before he had a chance to tell Kyo himself.

Kyo stared in utter disbelief at the boy beside him, and then looked with curiosity at the woman across the table, silently begging for her to continue.

Noticing Kyo's expression, Akito smirked. "Oh poor Kyo, Yuki didn't tell you did he? We used to be _very _close."

"Akito! May I have a _word _with you? _Alone." _ Yuki rose and left the room, and Akito followed, and Kyo noticed the wicked smile on her face. Surely she was just playing games with them, trying to mess with their heads, and their relationship, even though he didn't know how she could possibly have known about them.

Once safely out of earshot, Yuki hissed at Akito, "what the hell do you think you are doing? That was not part of our deal at all."

"My dear Yuki," she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm simply making sure that _you _haven't forgotten our deal—maybe it's you who needs a little reminder. I'm not stupid Yuki. I know that there is something real going on between you and that filthy monster!"

"I beg your pardon, Akito, but wasn't that part of the deal? That I get as close to him as possible so that he trusts me?" Yuki was fighting to keep his voice low, but he wanted to scream at the woman in front of him.

"Oh yes, Yuki, but you were never supposed to fall for him!"

_There was no way she could know that._ In the moment's hesitation he took before responding, she began to laugh—a bone-chilling, hair raising laugh that meant danger.

"Yuki…my dear, sweet Yuki. You may be clever, but I am always one step ahead of you—of everyone! I never knew for sure that you two had grown this close, but your hesitation merely confirmed my suspicion." Yuki could only stare at her, unable to speak. "So tell me…have you fucked him yet?"

"Akito—I…No! I did not."

"Don't lie to me!" Her voice was getting louder and Yuki feared that Kyo would overhear the conversation. What he didn't know was that Kyo had already heard the some of it.

Changing tactics, Yuki took the offensive. "No, I'm sorry Akito. You're right…" he looked at the floor, ashamed of himself. The next moment he found himself flying headfirst into the wall, and he slumped to the floor, feeling a hot liquid trickle down the side of his head. Immediately he started to feel lightheaded, losing consciousness, and he had a brief flashback of a moment quite similar to this one, though he couldn't remember ever having been beaten by Akito before.

Akito knelt beside the boy, grabbing a fistful of his silvery hair and painfully yanking it upwards. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, her voice full of anger and betrayal. "How _dare _you allow yourself to have feelings for him! He's the cat—nothing but a filthy little monster who hasn't learned his place. And now you…_You _have completely and utterly betrayed me!" She spit in his face, just as Kyo came running out of the room, and shoved her out of the way.

Akito rose to her feet and laughed that same bone chilling laugh he heard her emit minutes before. "Oh, this…this is just touching! The cat…falling in love with the rat! HA!" She advanced on the two boys, and Kyo cowered slightly in fear. "Oh don't worry Kyo, I'm not going to hurt you. You'll get what you deserve in a month's time anyway." And with that she walked away, chin in the air, but stopped momentarily to say, "Yuki, I do expect you will choose do to the right thing. Please don't disappoint me."

Kyo glared daggers at the woman's back and then turned to the boy in front of him whose silver hair was dyed with red from his head injury. He ran back into Akito's tea room to retrieve his shoes, and then returned to gently pick the boy up in his arms, rushing to Hatori's office as quickly as possible.

"Hatori!" Kyo announced, practically bulldozing the door into the doctor's office in his haste to get help. Hatori appeared moments later from the adjoining room, and hurriedly took Yuki from the boy's arms, placing him on the bed in the corner. "Akito…She was very angry with him…" He spoke, answering the doctor's unspoken questions.

"Thank you, Kyo. I will treat it immediately," and he motioned for Kyo to leave the room. He obliged, and waited in the hall, pacing back and forth unable to sit still. A few minutes later, he saw Kagura rounding the corner into the hall and gave a great sigh of exasperation.

"Kyo! I saw you running over here with Yuki in your arms. What happened?" The concern was apparent on her every feature, and Kyo felt obliged to tell her everything, including the few things he had overheard Yuki and Akito talking about in the hall. When he'd finished, she was staring off down the hall with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Normally Kyo could barely tolerate the girl's company, but his concern for Yuki and his fear that maybe Kagura had been right when they had spoken on Valentine's Day, were greatly outweighing the cons at the moment. Not to mention the fact that he suddenly had a million more doubts about his relationship with Yuki, and it was painful to even think about as he had given himself completely to the boy only the night before. Wanting answers he interrupted the silence. "Ummm….earth to Kagura?"

"Oh right… Kyo," she looked at him with an apologetic look on her face, "I think you need to talk to him about this."

His anger flared immediately. "Seriously? Kagura, on Valentine's Day you kept telling me that I couldn't trust him—that I needed to be careful! _Why _do I need to be careful? What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry Kyo…I can see how much he means to you. But I…I'm just worried about you!"

"Ugh, you aren't answering my question!" He was kneeling in front of her now, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Tell me what's going on, Kagura. If you love me, then please…you have to tell me."

She stared into his crimson eyes, with gentle tears flowing from her own grayish blue orbs. She wanted to protect him so badly, but she would also pay the price if she told him what she knew—what her, Shigure, and Hatori all knew. It would crush him to know the truth, but he had to hear it from Yuki. Yuki was the one who needed to stand up to Akito once and for all, if Kyo were to be saved. "All I can t-tell you…is th-that Akito has something much more evil planned."

Kyo stared at her in disbelief. "Well duh. We all know she wants me locked up for good. What does that have to do with Yuki?"

Kagura was torn between telling him the truth and hoping that Yuki would still have the decency to end what he had begun. But Kyo was sitting in front of her, begging for her to tell him what she knew. "I…ummm. Oh, Kyo I shouldn't even be telling you any of this!"

"Then what the hell is the point of trying to protect me, huh?" He shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall, and he crossed his arms angrily, glaring at her.

His anger and the look in his eyes as he stared at her from across the hall, was enough to get Kagura to speak. "Kyo…I'm so sorry. Yuki made some sort of deal with Akito. I don't know the details," which was a lie, "but I know that it can't be good." Kyo stood abruptly, obviously itching for a fight. "Kyo wait. If what you told me today is true though, I don't think Yuki wants to go through with whatever Akito wants him to do. We are all afraid of that woman, but Yuki has been her little pet for years!" She watched Kyo pace back and forth, fists clenched at his side, until the door beside her slid open and Hatori gave them permission to come in.

However, Kyo no longer wanted to see the rat. He needed time to think, and the only place he could do that was back at the dojo. "Thank you…but I think I'm gonna go home." He looked exhausted and Hatori and Kagura bade him good bye without question.

"If you don't mind Hatori, I would like to speak to Yuki alone."

"Of course. Oh, and don't forget that Shigure wants to see you later…you know, to discuss you know what." She nodded, and waved as he exited the room.

Yuki gave her a smile as she approached the small hospital bed, but then frowned as he realized that Kyo wasn't coming in. "Where did Kyo go?"

"Home."

"Oh… I was really hoping he would have stayed." The sadness in his eyes said it all, and Kagura knew that he really did care for Kyo. Suddenly it seemed that there truly was hope for the cat—maybe this would all turn out good in the end.

"Look Yuki. I know about the deal you made with Akito. I know what you are planning to do and it is despicable. So I'm going to make this very simple for you. If you don't tell him the truth and end this deal with Akito, you will lose him. And I won't feel sorry for you."

"Kagura…It's not that easy…you know how Akito is."

"Of course I do! But Yuki, you are the only one who can truly put a stop to this. I know you don't want to hurt him, so do the right thing! Please Yuki..."

Tears formed in his eyes. Of course he wanted to do the right thing. Sure, he hadn't planned it, but he meant it when he said he loved Kyo that morning. "I…I just don't know how."

"Well then you are going to have to figure that out, now won't you?" And with that she stalked out of the room, leaving Yuki to figure a way out of the mess he had created—a mess that he wasn't even sure how he had gotten himself into anymore.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 9! I am so sorry that it took me a year to update. I promise that I still plan on finishing this story, even know my very busy life always seems to get in the way…**

**I hope you are still reading this story, if not I fully understand.**

**Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me this entire time, it truly does inspire me.**


	10. Memories

**Well I know it has been a few months since I updated, but this was much quicker than the last time! **

**I really hope I haven't lost your interest in this story, so to those of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning, your support means the world to me!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Chapter 10: Memories

_Yuki was in a cold, dark room, and he could barely make out the outline of the girl, only a few years older than him, standing in the doorway, though he already knew who it was. He was trembling in fear, cowering on the floor in the corner of the room. He could see the whip in her hand, a whip that had been used on him many times before, in that special room devoted only for these occasions. It was sick—twisted—he was only a small boy. He didn't understand why she abused him like this, despite her incessant reminders that he was cursed—that no one would accept him. But she was just as cursed—just as unaccepted, and he understood that even at his young age. He simply had no choice but to endure the abuse until he was old enough to leave._

_ She advanced upon him, saying nothing, but staring at him with those cold, dead eyes—eyes that also screamed for love, but more importantly for acceptance. Her arms rose in the air with the whip at the ready. Yuki covered his face in protection, but knew there was no escape from the cruel sting of the old leather. And then the whip cracked, loud and strong, like thunder._

Yuki bolted upright in bed at the sound, and a scream of pain and terror escaped from his lips. He was panting, and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. It took a few moments for him to gather his bearings, and he gingerly touched his arm where the whip had connected, relieved to discover that it had only been a nightmare.

Still trembling from the horrifying images that were now dancing in and out of his mind, Yuki stood and walked over to the window. It was dawn, judging by the pale gray light peaking through the trees. Rain was pounding on the window pane and he could hear thunder rolling in the distance. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as he came to the conclusion that it had been a strike of lightning that woke him from his troubled slumber, and returned to the bed in the corner.

Although his injuries from Akito had been healing well, he had decided to stay at the estate for the week, troubled by the dreams he had been having every night since the incident. It was extremely disconcerting for the boy, as these flashbacks seemed far too real to only be dreams, and had become stronger and more lifelike since that first day. It almost seemed to him as if they were memories from his childhood—memories that had been suppressed—or worse, erased from his memory altogether.

With this thought in mind, he grabbed his rain jacket and slopped through the rain and mud the hundred yards to Hatori's office. Yuki had been staying in one of the guest houses and over the course of the week, any snow that had accumulated on the ground had all but disappeared, and this warm rain had easily taken care of the rest. Yuki supposed that it was a sign of the beginning of spring, and that graduation was just around the corner. His heart sank at the thought, and he momentarily reflected upon the conversation he had with Kagura. If he was being honest, part of the reason he had remained at the main house was simply because he knew going back to the dojo meant confronting Kyo, and telling him the truth—the whole truth. He knew it was cowardly, but he just needed time to figure out what he was going to do about Akito, before he could even think about facing the boy he loved.

Pounding vigorously on the door, Yuki called for Hatori, and moments later the doctor appeared. "Yuki, what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"I'm sorry to bother you…but I really just needed to talk to you."

He nodded and beckoned for Yuki to come in from the rain, knowing how sensitive the boy was to the rain and cold weather. "Are your stitches bothering you? Do you need medication for the pain?" the doctor asked characteristically. The boy shook his head, plopping down in a chair opposite of the doctor. "Then what's bothering you?"

"I—well I just couldn't sleep," he lied—well it was a partial lie anyway. He stared at the floor, glancing up at the doctor every few seconds. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Hatori.

"That's not all you've come here for Yuki. It's way too early in the morning for you to be out and about." The doctor gave a slight chuckle, but the frown in his forehead never ceased.

"Yeah… I suppose you're right." He stood abruptly from his chair, deciding against disclosing the real reason he had made an appearance so early in the morning. "Sorry to bother you." He briskly walked out of the room, thinking that it was better if he didn't know the truth. _Yuki you turn around and go back in there this instant! _The voice in the back of his mind screamed at him, and he bolted back into the room, nearly knocking the chair over backwards from the force of sitting down.

"Yuki?"

Yuki was silent for a few moments, and when he spoke it was just barely above a whisper. "I need to ask you something. Something that I am terrified to know the answer to. But….it's the only way…" he trailed off. The doctor's eyes grew wide. He had a feeling he knew exactly what the boy intended to discover. "Since the incident on Saturday….I've been having nightmares. More like flashbacks, actually…of a dark room, a girl, and a—a whip." He shuddered at the thought. "Hatori, I think I know why…but I really wish I didn't."

Yuki watched as the look on Hatori's face went from concerned, to shocked, to regretful, all in the span of a few seconds. The older man stood and walked over to the window, staring out at the pouring rain. _This really is all my fault. I knew it would come to this eventually. _He turned to the boy who was silently pleading with him to say that it wasn't true—that he hadn't erased the boys' memory all those months ago.

"Akito ordered you to do it, didn't she?" Hatori merely nodded. "Did you know these memories would come back in flashbacks?"

"I suspected they would. They were—are—powerful memories. It's nearly impossible to erase memories that strong…especially after the years of abuse you suffered at her hands. I had a feeling that any incident such as the one on Saturday could trigger those memories again." He returned his focus to the water falling in sheets outside the window, apparently lost in thought. "After all…it is only memory suppression. One can never truly erase memories. They will always be there, tucked away in the farthest reaches of your brain. So close…but so far out of reach."

Yuki knew he was thinking of Kana in that moment, regretting all the pain he had caused her—and caused himself when he erased her memories of their time together. "Can it be undone?"

"You mean, can I restore those memories?" An empty laugh escaped from his lips. "No one has ever asked me that before." He returned to his chair and faced the teenage boy sitting across from him, all professionalism gone. It was just an aged man full of regrets, and a young boy who had no idea what it would mean to have those memories restored. "To answer your question Yuki, yes, it can be undone."

"Do it." There was no hesitation.

"Yuki think about what you are asking me to do. Do you really want to live with these memories? You are far better off without them."

"Am I? If they are going to keep returning in pieces, I would rather just have them all now."

"The pain could be too much for you. It could _ruin _you to have those memories back."

"I managed until Akito had you erase them, didn't I?" His question was met with silence. "Hatori please…"

The doctor sighed, realizing he had lost this battle with the rat. "As you wish. Just don't hate me after all this is over."

"Hatori…I know the hold she has over all of us. I don't blame you for it." He attempted a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He felt sorry for the doctor for bearing the responsibility of possessing this ability. Yuki couldn't even begin to understand the pain it caused Hatori to bear that burden.

Hatori wheeled his chair over to Yuki, stopping in front of the boy. "I want you to close your eyes." Yuki obeyed, and felt the doctor gently place his hands on each side of his head. "Just follow my commands. Relax. Breathe in—breathe out. Breathe in—breathe out." Yuki could feel his body relaxing as he took slow breaths in and out. "One more time…Breathe in—Breathe out. You are falling deeper into a sleeping state. You will soon be asleep." Hatori's voice was fading quickly. "When I release my hands, you will wake up. You will remember everything I forced you to suppress last summer. " The doctor's voice fell on deaf ears, as Yuki's chin dropped to his chest.

Hatori took a deep breath, desperately wishing that he wasn't about to restore the painful memories. "I'm sorry Yuki. I really hope you can handle this." He closed his eyes, praying to Buddha that Yuki would be alright. "Awake." He released his hands from their gentle grip on Yuki's face, and the boys' violet eyes snapped open, meeting the doctor's concerned gaze. "How do you feel?"

Yuki thought about it for a moment. He wasn't really sure how he should feel. Memories were flooding his mind—painful memories—and yet, the only thing he could think of to say was, "refreshed."

Hatori almost laughed out loud. "Hypnotism is good for that."

. . .

A dripping wet Yuki stood in front of Akito's door, while the rain continued to fall relentlessly through the trees. He was shivering from the cold, sodden clothing that clung to his body, but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't care much about anything accept the scene that had ruthlessly barraged his brain since he left Hatori's office an hour ago.

_"Hatori, I command you to erase his memories! Now!" Akito had barged into the room, dragging Yuki behind her like a rag doll and tossed him down in front of the doctor. Yuki knelt on the floor, silently pleading with the doctor not to obey the evil woman's demand. _

_ "What purpose will erasing his memories serve?" Hatori asked, knowing he had to fight for the boy as long as possible._

_ "My reasons are mine alone. They are none of your concern. Now do as I command."_

_ "Ha…tori. Please….don't do this to me," he croaked. Tears were streaming down his face and the doctor just then noticed the stream of blood running down his arm. _

_ "Yuki…you're hurt! I must take care of this first, Akito." He gave Akito a reproachful look and gently led the teenage boy to the other room. To his great displeasure, the head of the family followed, removing the opportunity for the doctor to interrogate Yuki. "I encourage you to tell me why you want his memories erased, since this is going to take me a few minutes." He glanced up at Akito, while preparing Yuki's wound for sutures. _

_ "It's the only way he will trust me," she replied after a minute of silence, arms crossed over her chest._

_ "If you think erasing my memories will change the way I feel about you, you've got another guess coming," Yuki hissed through gritted teeth. He was beyond pissed off, and the pain in his arm was excruciating as the doctor began running the sutures through his skin, pulling the wound tightly together._

_ Akito merely stood in the corner of the room with a smug look on her face. "We will see about that, my dear Yuki."_

_ "Akito… think about the choice you are making. There _will _be consequences you know," the doctor warned. "This form of hypnotism may not work on him—at least, not permanently. Assuming you want me to erase the memories of your constant abuse…the emotions tied to those memories may be too strong. Anything could trigger flashbacks. _Especially _if he remains at the main house."_

_ Akito seemed to consider his warning for a moment. "Yes. That would be a problem, wouldn't it. But isn't it even more problematic for him to keep his memories? I mean, you'd be doing him a favor really. Yuki, imagine never having to remember all that time spent in that cold, dark room. How could you possibly resist this opportunity?"_

_ "You evil, despicable woman! How dare you use that against me?" Yuki was on his feet and gripping the front of Akito's kimono is seconds. "Do you really have nothing better to do than to take away our free will, just so that you have eternal control over our miserable lives? Did you ever think that maybe we would all have more respect for you if you actually gave a damn about us? Are you really that incapable of _love?" _Hatori had to pull Yuki away from the woman, holding his arms behind his back so that he wouldn't be tempted to throw a punch and rip open his fresh stitches._

_ Akito looked truly taken aback for a few moments, astonished that Yuki would stand up to her like that. It wasn't like him to lose his temper with her—he simply wouldn't risk it. But tonight was different, and it was all the more reason for Akito to have his memories erased. He was becoming a liability, and she could not handle any more trouble from the zodiac._

_ "Hatori, I command you to erase his memories!" the woman all but screamed, pointing her frail hand at the boy struggling in Hatori's arms."_

_ "I'm sorry, Akito. I won't do that to him. He's only a teenager, and he does not deserve to have his memories stripped from him!"_

_ A bone-chilling, heartless laugh escaped from her lips. "I do believe you remember what happened to your eye the last time you _disobeyed _my orders. Poor Kana….she must have been beside herself with guilt."_

_ Yuki looked from Akito to Hatori, and saw the doctor's resolve fade quickly at the mention of the woman he had been in love with before Akito did what she always did—destroyed every ounce of happiness they possessed. In that moment, Yuki knew that Akito had won—that she would always have control over their lives._

_ As Hatori began the ritual, and Yuki felt himself sliding into unconsciousness, he made a final vow to himself that he would make this woman pay dearly for her sins. _

Yuki felt betrayed.

He knew Akito was capable of such terrible things, but for some reason he never thought she would be so heartless as to force Hatori to do the one thing that he wouldn't do if he could help it. He knew Hatori despised his _gift—_Akito did nothing but take advantage of it. But Yuki figured that's all she ever did—take advantage of the zodiac members, playing on their weaknesses until they were beaten and broken.

And now he was standing in front of her pagoda, ready to fulfill the promise he made to himself on that day his memories were erased. She _was _going to pay for her wrongdoings. And then he was going to return to the dojo, face a rightfully angry Kyo, and tell him the entire truth—no matter how difficult it was. The silver haired boy took a deep breath, preparing himself for his confrontation with Akito. He had no idea what he was going to say or do, but this was going to be the end of Akito's reign of power over him, and especially over Kyo.

Yuki wrenched the door open, almost knocking it off of its sliding rail. "Akito!" he called, angrily pushing the second door open in the same manner as the first. He had this fierce determination about him, but as he entered her chambers, he was stunned by the scene before him. "Shigure?" he stared at his half naked cousin with a look of complete disbelief, as he struggled to pull his kimono back on.

"Oh Y-Yuki! So good to see you! I—um….I'll be leaving now. Good day!" And with that, the dog streaked out of the room with his tail between his legs, leaving Yuki and Akito glaring daggers at each other from across the room.

"So how long has that been going on? Was he just a fill in while you had me off on this mission to earn Kyo's trust, or have you been with him the entire time?"

"What I choose to do in your absence is none of your business!" she spat, rising from the sheets and exposing her naked body. She took her sweet time locating her robe, before sliding the silky fabric over her frail body and tying it shut.

"And yet, what I choose to do in _your _absence is somehow still your business. Wow, I really am starting to see a lot of things much more clearly now."

"You shut your filthy little mouth, you traitor. Don't forget that you're the one who chose to sleep with that disgusting little monster," she pointed a blaming finger in his direction. "That was never part of our deal!"

"Just like having Hatori erase all of my memories? Oh yeah—I know all about that now thanks to our little mishap last weekend. I mean, really, thank you so much for helping me remember all the reasons why _I hate you_." He knew he was going to get himself injured, or possibly killed, if he continued to speak to her in this manner, but he didn't care. The woman had it coming.

"How _dare _you speak to me like that! What I did was for your own good. You should be thanking me for taking away your pain!" She approached him slowly from her perch on the window sill.

"For my own good? The only reason you had my memories erased was so you could have me do your every bidding—wait on you hand and foot—be your little bitch! Taking away my memories took away all my hatred for you, but it left me your little slave! You knew I never would have agreed to this deal with you if you hadn't done that. You did this for nothing but your own selfish gain! And I'm done with it!" Yuki stepped forward, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Akito had found Yuki's tirade somewhat comical up until that point—but no longer. She closed the distance between them in two strides, and swiftly backhanded him across the face, forcing him to stumble backwards. "Oh, you think you're done do you? Well let me remind you…" Her hand clenched tightly around his thin neck, blocking his oxygen supply, and instantly causing him to cough as he attempted futilely to loosen her grip. "Now you listen to me, my dear sweet Yuki. You _will_ uphold your end of the deal. You will defeat Kyo…in exchange for your eternal freedom. You never have to return to this place again as long as you _do what I say_. You got that?" She whispered threateningly into his ear, and threw him violently to the ground.

Yuki stared up at the ceiling, while clutching his throat and gasping for air. The room seemed to be spinning, and he had the sensation that he was going to throw up. He gathered his bearings and rose to his feet, still gently stroking his neck where her nails formed indentations. "I don't care about eternal freedom if it means exchanging his life for mine. No one deserves that fate."

Akito stared incredulously at the younger boy for a few moments before replying calmly, "Fine. I see you have clearly made your choice." Akito strode silently to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You're free to go." Yuki couldn't believe his ears. _Was she really letting him off the hook that easily? It had to be too good to be true. _ He slowly sauntered to the door, and when she didn't say anything he stepped out into the rain, which had diminished to a light sprinkle. But just as he was about to slide the door shut behind him, she spoke once again. "Oh Yuki, one more thing." He stepped back into her room, curiosity getting the better of him. "If you don't uphold your end of the bargain, it will be you locked up in that cage, instead of Kyo."

Yuki nearly laughed at her attempt to change his mind. "I would rather die than betray him."

**Woah. I am really impressed with this chapter. So many twists! **

**Next up—will Yuki finally tell Kyo the truth?**


	11. The Truth

**Hello lovely readers!**

**Here is chapter 11 finally! I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 11:

Kyo lay sprawled out on the roof of the dojo, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his tan skin and the refreshing spring breeze that gently blew across his face and through his untidy orange locks. With his arms resting behind his head, he gazed up into the sky, absent mindedly making shapes out of the wispy puffs of condensation that floated through the sea of blue. Among them was a scene of a cat chasing a mouse, but when he blinked the scene had changed and he sat up abruptly, blinking back tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He wiped them away hastily, and shook his head, trying to rid it of those invasive thoughts of Yuki.

Yuki hadn't returned in a week, and after sifting through and analyzing every possible explanation, Kyo came to the conclusion that Yuki was simply hiding out like a coward—too afraid to face him with the truth. The truth that Yuki had lied to him this entire time. The truth that this was all part of some grand scheme to accomplish god knows what. Kyo had a very good idea of what that was, but refused to believe that Yuki would stoop so low. And so he pushed the thought of Yuki's betrayal from his mind, despite its relentless effort to infiltrate his defenses.

He sat on that roof top, just like every other day previously since his return from the main house. It was his safe haven—through rain, snow, or sun—and this week he had spent his time in solitude there, thinking but not thinking at the same time. He didn't want to face the fact that everything that had come to pass since the New Year was nothing but a game. He was still holding on to some invisible hope that his relationship with Yuki was genuine. But the truth was that he had thought much more of the opposite, and it was ripping his heart into shreds at the mere thought of it. He had opened himself up to the rat, shared his hopes with him, and had given the boy all of himself; something he hadn't been able to do with anyone else. To think that none of those moments had actually mattered to Yuki was more painful than being blamed for his mother's death.

He needed to talk to Yuki. He needed to hear the truth—all of it. He needed Yuki to prove him _wrong_, because if he was right, it would mean that he had allowed himself to be fooled by the rat, just like in the old zodiac story. It was, after all, the reason that he was an outcast, and if he had allowed himself to be fooled again, he would not only be an outcast to the rest of the family, but to himself as well. He could not live with himself if he had let down his perfectly constructed defenses, all for the sake of _love—_a love that obviously could never truly be returned. Not by his parents. Not by the rest of the family. And _especially _not by the rat, who was his sworn enemy by default.

On top of all this, graduation day was looming over his head like a dark cloud, less than a month away now; each day bringing him one step closer to a life of confinement in a cold, dark hell. He knew that graduating high school was supposed to be a day for celebration, to show that he had overcome a huge stepping stone in his life. But what had he accomplished, really. In his opinion, nothing. He had spent his entire life living in fear of Akito and yearning to be accepted into his own family that he had entirely forgotten to live. That was, until Yuki came into his life, and showed him that there was more to life than just simply _getting through it_. He had shown him _love_ and in the last three months he had felt more alive than he had ever felt before. He knew he wasn't ready to give up on the violet eyed boy just yet, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready for whatever explanation Yuki had to give him when he returned from Sohma house.

That's when he saw Yuki walking up the road in the distance, head bowed and arms folded across his chest to protect himself from the cold breeze. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and lithely jumped down from the roof to stand waiting for the other boy.

When they were less than 100 meters apart, Yuki finally looked up at the orange haired boy who was waiting for him, and he couldn't hide the shock on his face. To him, it meant there was hope that Kyo would forgive him for what he had done. Yuki quickly closed the distance between them, and halted a few feet in front of Kyo.

Kyo watched as Yuki stood before him, eyes filled with a sorrow that tugged at the edges of the cat's heart. He looked so sad…and guilty. Kyo knew that he had to hear Yuki out-to allow him to explain, but all he could think of was that he wanted nothing more than to punch Yuki in the face. And so he did...and there was no holding back this time. He poured every single emotion he felt into that single blow, and the immediately gratifying force to Yuki's jaw sent him flying backwards on to the gravel, holding his arm to the blood oozing from his lip. He could already feel a lump beginning to grow. "Damn... I deserved that," he said with a sigh, sitting up slowly and gazing up at the fiery cat in front of him.

"Damn right you deserved that." And he turned to walk into the house, leaving the rat outside in the damp spring air, feeling even more defeated than he had on the long walk back to the dojo. All Yuki wanted was to explain, but he knew he deserved that punch. He hadn't even tried to defend himself, even though he knew it was coming. Then again, how exactly was he supposed to go about explaining what had happened that week when Yuki didn't even fully understand it himself. He had been betrayed, and in turn had betrayed the one person that truly loved him. The guilt itself nearly tore him apart, not to mention the pain and anger that had stared back at him before he was sent flying onto his back.

Slowly getting up, he made his way tentatively into the house, seeking out that vibrant orange hair and crimson eyes. He didn't have far to go, as Kyo was slouched in a chair at the kitchen table, his head buried in his hands. Kyo glanced up at him, peering through the hair that had fallen over his eyes. Yuki swore for a moment he saw a glisten in his eyes, but when Kyo shook his head and stood up, there was no trace of it. They stared each other down for another few minutes; neither boy giving in, until Yuki finally sighed and broke the tense silence, "Kyo, I think we need to talk."

Kyo scoffed, "Ya think?"

"Don't be like that..."

"Like what? You lied to me. How the hell do you expect me to act, Yuki?"

"Angry. I expect you to be angry..." he muttered, more to himself than anything. "Will you walk with me?"

Kyo only stared at him in disbelief, and then shoved past Yuki and out the door, pausing only to say, "Well are you coming or not?" Yuki rushed after him, seizing the opportunity to talk to him, but as he walked beside the other boy, all he could do was open and close his mouth stupidly, not even knowing where to begin. He had conceived a perfect explanation on his hour long walk through the woods, but now those words failed him miserably.

Kyo's frustration was building, and Yuki could see it in the way his fists were turning white from the pressure of clenching them and the muscles on his temple were twitching ever so slightly. He vaguely wondered if he was the only who noticed this characteristic, having spent so much time fighting with him over the years and then training with him the past four months. Kyo's rough voice growled at him, snapping him out of his reverie. "If you don't start talking soon, I swear to God I will punch you again."

Yuki winced, hating the tone in Kyo's voice, and then sighed. It seemed he had been doing a lot of that. "The truth is that I don't know where to start."

Kyo was silent for a moment, then quietly whispered, "How about with the truth?"

Yuki hung his head, hearing the pleading sadness in those words, and begun his confession. "It's my entire fault really. I fell for her evil tricks...and I allowed her to manipulate me. I knew what I was doing, but at least now I understand the reason I let her do that to me. The truth is Kyo..." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly before continuing, "She had my memories erased last summer. Only the memories of the abuse she inflicted upon me my entire life. She took away that pain...and then she used that to weasel her way into my life…into my heart. It wasn't until last weekend that I realized it...the injury sparked a series of flashbacks, and when I confronted Hatori about it, he restored my memories. I remember everything, Kyo...and even though I wish I didn't, I know that it is better this way."

They had stopped walking along time ago. Kyo was too dumbfounded to move, let alone speak, the knuckles clenching even tighter at his sides upon hearing the unexpected confession. To be honest he had expected more lies, but there was no fabricating a story such as the one he just heard.

As Kyo was lost in his thoughts, Yuki continued on to explain Akito's fear of Kyo becoming stronger, her desire to crush all of Kyo's hopes and dreams no matter the cost, and the deal that Yuki had agreed to after Kyo had broken his nose the week following the banquet. At this, Yuki was not surprised to see the boy release his anger on a nearby tree, sending splinters in every direction, and barely noticing the blood that dripped from his knuckles afterward. When Yuki reached out to touch him—to try to calm his nerves—Kyo shoved him away. And so Yuki had no choice but to finish what he started. He told Kyo of his confrontation with Akito, but left out the part where she threatened to lock him in the cage if he did not follow through. He decided he didn't want to burden Kyo, because Yuki already knew what they would both do in the end.

"Shit..." was all Kyo could manage to say after Yuki finished talking.

After several more moments in which they sat on the cold, damp ground, neither looking at nor speaking to each other, Yuki whispered timidly, "I am so sorry, Kyo. I never thought…I didn't know…" he struggled to put his thoughts into words.

Kyo's voice was devoid of all anger when he spoke, "You never thought she would take it this far…." The anger was replaced by sadness. "And you didn't know that you would end up falling for the cat."

"I doesn't change what I did Kyo…I made that choice of my own accord. She may be able to have memories erased but she did not and never will have the power to take away my free will."

Kyo laughed a cold, heartless laugh at that. "Maybe not for you, but she has the power to take away _mine_. And she will. You know she will do everything she can to make it happen."

"But we _won't_ let it happen." After a long pause Yuki confessed, "You were right you know…at New Year's…when you told me that I was blind and couldn't even see that I was her toy. You were absolutely right about that. And unfortunately it took me this long to realize it, but I swear that I want nothing to do with her or her evil plan. Not now. Not ever again."

"Yuki…right now, your words mean nothing to me. I need some time to think…or whatever." Kyo stood abruptly and walked back to the dojo without a glance at the silver haired boy. He couldn't look at him; otherwise his walls would come crashing down again, and he didn't think he would be able to put them back up once they fell. He couldn't risk it, not right now. Yuki had betrayed him, but he didn't just blame him—he blamed that damn woman for weaseling her way into Yuki's life and betraying Yuki in the worst way. For that, he wanted to embrace Yuki and take away every painful memory, and he wanted to see Akito locked in that damn cage, alone to suffer the suffocating silence and torturous thoughts that would consume her. It would drive her mad. And that would be the best revenge of all.

. . .

It was three agonizing days before the cat spoke to the rat again. Yuki was thankful that he at least had school to distract himself for two of those days. It was bad enough that when Kazuma returned he had questioned both boys, to whom neither would give up the truth, and in turn he threatened that if any harm came to Kyo he would see to it that Yuki would never set foot within a 50 kilometer radius of the dojo or Sohma house ever again. As angry as he was, he could not blame Kazuma. At least Kyo had a father figure who loved and protected him, unlike Yuki and the majority of the other cursed zodiac members.

So when Yuki returned to the dojo that Tuesday after school, he was surprised and enlightened to see a blaze of tousled orange hair and vibrant crimson eyes waiting for him about a mile from the house. Yuki smiled tentatively at Kyo, and approached him slowly; unsure of what Kyo was thinking.

In a blur of movement, Yuki found himself pressed roughly against the large maple tree that Kyo had previously been leaning upon. Yuki closed his eyes and braced himself for a painful blow to the gut or the face, but instead felt Kyo's mouth crash into his, and Yuki's lips involuntarily opened to allow hot breath and tongues to mingle in a fit of passion. Soft moans escaped from both as hands found bare skin and kisses trailed from the mouth to neck and teeth nipped gently at the sensitive skin below the ear. Within minutes clothes were thrown in various directions and the pair had moved off the beaten path to a more secluded area where Kyo must have strategically placed a large blanket to cover the still cool and damp ground.

Yuki was thankful that it had warmed up considerably in the last three days, but hardly took notice in the heat of the moment. They collapsed on the thick blanket and quickly became a tangled mess of limbs as the longing for release engulfed them and they took turns fulfilling each other's desires. When they withdrew from each other, sweat matted their foreheads and the cool spring air licked at their damp skin. Yuki shivered involuntarily and Kyo rose to retrieve their clothes.

Feeling brave and rejuvenated, Yuki said after a few breathless minutes, "So does this mean we're speaking again?"

Kyo laughed; this time a true laugh. "Yes, I believe it does. But don't think this means you are off the hook rat boy."

Yuki sauntered over him, happy to see the cat acting like himself again. "Oh I know." He bit his lip and gazed up into the fiery eyes of his lover. "Does this mean that you forgive me, then?"

Kyo leaned in slowly and grazed Yuki's ear with his lips, sending a current of electricity down Yuki's spine, and then moved to face him. "Yes…" The answer was slow; hesitant almost. Yuki felt that familiar twinge of guilt pass through him and found himself disappointed by the answer, until Kyo added, "I couldn't stand it…um, not talking to you, that is. It was torture." He still struggled to look Yuki in the eyes when he said things like that, but it didn't bother him. Yuki was surprised to hear the cat say sentimental things like that at all. It was _stupid, lovey dovey crap_, as the boy had so called it once upon a time.

The thought brought a great smile to Yuki's smooth lips and he leaned up to place a tender kiss upon Kyo's rougher lips. "I missed you, Kyo." He breathed before nestling against the cat's sculpted chest, relishing in the warmth that radiated from his body.

Kyo rested his chin on the top of Yuki's head, and breathed in the fresh, slightly spiced scent of Yuki's silvery hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around the slender boy, never wanting to let him go, and whispered, "I missed you, too."

**OMG I am soooo sooooo sorry that it took so long to update. I just could not find the right angle with this chapter and I rewrote it about 5 times because I hated it. I think I am very satisfied with this one, but now that I have reread the early chapters, its easy to see that my writing has improved a lot!**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me, and I truly want to bring this story to a close. I think I have finally figured out its ending.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	12. Conviction

**I don't even know how long it's been since I updated last…but here is chapter 12 finally! **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

Chapter 12: Conviction

The orange haired boy yawned as he sat in the very back of the classroom, head resting on his closed fist. He was supposed to be learning something about the country of Germany, but all he could think about while the teacher droned on and on was the boy with the silver hair who had somehow stolen his heart. Kyo would be lying to himself if he said that his relationship with Yuki _hadn't _changed since the truth had come out—they were both acting different. For the most part, he thought it was a good change—one that meant their relationship might survive the next couple weeks after all—maybe even longer. He quickly squashed the thought as soon as it entered his mind. For Kyo, having hope always led to more pain in the end, and was never worth it.

A week had passed since they had made amends. In that time both Kagura and Shigure had stopped by. As he reflected on it now, he thought it had seemed that they were both hiding something, or investigating something. Especially Shigure, Kyo really had no clue what the mutt was up to half the time. Kagura was a different matter though, and maybe his perception had changed or maybe she finally stopped trying so hard to convince him that they were meant to be together, but either way, her obnoxious girly-ness didn't nauseate Kyo so much anymore. He mused that it could also have been the fact that he was madly—no, stupidly in love with the rat—that her flirty, lovey stuff no longer made him want to run away and never return.

He wished it was different, but there was still a part of him that was afraid of being with Yuki. He had already been betrayed and lied to—for his entire life for that matter— and Kagura had also done a good job of making Kyo doubt Yuki's intentions prior to her last visit. She had felt so terrible for the way she left things at the main house with him and Yuki that she decided to come to the dojo to apologize, especially to Kyo, and was relieved to hear that Yuki had finally had the guts to tell Kyo the truth. If he was being completely and utterly honest, he would say that it was the first time he had _enjoyed_ a conversation with the wild girl, but he would never admit such a thing to her. He felt for the first time that he had actually begun to understand her. He finally had someone he could rely on—someone that he could honestly call his _friend_. The memory of it brought a small smile to his face. He couldn't think of a time when he had been as happy as he was after that visit only a few days ago, a feeling he had rarely experienced in his short seventeen years.

Yet he was still undeniably dreading the fight to come with Yuki—it wasn't something he found much enjoyment in anymore, and he no longer thought he would actually be able to go through with it, especially since he knew Akito's motives. Somehow he suspected that it still wouldn't be enough for Akito if he won fair and square. She had to have something else up her sleeve. This fight was a moment she had been waiting for since Kyo had declared he wanted to be a true member of the zodiac; there was no way she was going to let it go that easily. He knew it would have been his fate regardless, just like his grandfather before him. The thought made his blood boil. _How dare she take away their free will—it was not hers to take. _

. . .

When Yuki returned to the dojo that day after school, he had been expecting to find Kyo waiting for him down the road like he always did. It was something Yuki always looked forward to and it upset him more than he cared to admit, but when he found the cat in the training room, fighting relentlessly with a punching bag with sweat glistening down his tanned back, his disappointment was immediately replaced by worry. He dropped his bag in the doorway, and approached Kyo cautiously.

"Kyo," he called gently, but the cat was too focused on the helpless victim before him to hear Yuki. Yuki vaguely imagined the punching bag replaced by Akito, and the thought made him frown in wonder of what was bothering his love so much. He called his name again, and reached out to place a soft hand on Kyo's shoulder, not caring that he was covered in sweat from head to toe. Kyo turned to him with his fists raised, but when he saw the worry on Yuki's face he quickly dropped them, and pulled Yuki's slender body into a tight embrace. "Hello," Yuki said softly into Kyo's chest.

"I needed to take out my anger before you came home." Kyo volunteered. Yuki lifted his head and pulled back to look into his favorite crimson eyes, with an eyebrow raised in worry. Kyo kissed him softly on the forehead and assured the boy, "I'm all better now that you're here."

Yuki smiled at the sentiment, but it didn't erase the concern in his violet eyes. "Did…something happen today?" He raised a slender hand to gently brush the hair from Kyo's eyes, and let his fingers linger against the flushed skin.

Yuki's cool fingertips felt like heaven on Kyo's feverish skin, and he immediately tilted his head into the caress. He involuntarily closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He was still breathing heavily from his previous exertion, and allowed the sense of calm that came with Yuki's touch to wash over him. He finally gave an answer to Yuki's question when his heartbeat had slowed to a reasonable tempo. "Nothing to be concerned about….I suppose you could say I was over thinking things." He chuckled slightly, but when Yuki gave him a confused look, he continued, "I was thinking about Akito and our fight coming up, and I just got so pissed off…When I came home all I could think about was punching something. I didn't want it to be you, so I came here…" He glanced away, as if embarrassed by his actions, and mumbled, "Sorry I didn't wait for you." He wasn't sure he would ever get used to being able to talk so freely with Yuki. It was still quite a struggle for him to talk about his feelings—any of them—that even a simple apology felt awkward to him.

"No apology necessary…I was just worried about you. That's all." He took Kyo's rough hands in his own and brought the calloused knuckles to his lips. He could taste the saltiness of sweat mixed with the metallic taste of blood from a cut that had re-opened between his knuckles. He led the boy outside and they climbed onto Kyo's favorite spot on the roof, where they sat side by side, Yuki's head resting comfortably on Kyo's shoulder.

It was a long while before either of them spoke again. It was enough for them to sit in comfortable silence and watch as the sky slowly began to change colors and dusk fell around them. Kyo appreciated that neither of them needed to fill the space with idle chit chat, because it allowed him time to think. But he could not deny the large elephant in the room that either seemed to be ready to talk about—or, more importantly, _wanted _to talk about.

"I don't want graduation day to come," Kyo blurted, unable to look at Yuki. He hadn't planned on saying it, but the thought was eating him up from the inside out, and besides, it was the honest to god truth. Everything had been so much easier for him when he had hated the rat. Now, it was much more complicated than that—his _feelings_ were much more complicated than that.

The words were enough to bring tears to Yuki's eyes, and he stared down at his hands to avoid seeing the emotions Kyo tried so hard to conceal. They had two weeks left, and the thought had plagued him all week. He didn't want to fight Kyo; but no matter what he did, one of them—if not both—would suffer the consequences. "I don't want to talk about this right now," he managed to say through the lump in the back of his throat.

"Do you think I do? I have known this day would come since I met my cursed grandfather, who suffered the same fate that I am doomed to. The only difference is that I had enough balls to try to change it. We have to fight. There is no way around it. No matter how much I don't want to do it…" Yuki still refused to look at him. He knew that if he did, he would fall apart. "Damn it Yuki, look at me!" He placed a hand on Yuki's jaw and felt the slight tremble before Yuki jerked his head away. "Yuki…please, I can't handle this if you can't be strong with me."

The boy turned to look at him, and Kyo saw the colors of the sunset reflecting on his pale cheeks. He reached out a hand to brush the tears away, and felt an overwhelming surge of emotion rush through his body, settling in the pit of his stomach and making his heart race ever so slightly. He felt an unbidden lump form in the back of his throat, threatening to impair his speech.

"I need you…I cannot do this without you, Yuki."

"I know…but I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too," Kyo admitted.

"I don't want to lose you. Akito…she's unpredictable. Who's to say she won't lock you up even if we go through with this and you do win? I mean…it won't be enough for her." Yuki couldn't tell him about her threat. It would only make matters worse. But they both knew the truth of it was that no matter what, she would find a loophole.

Even though Kyo had feared the same thing, he was the one to offer the comforting words. "You're probably right. It won't be enough for her…nothing ever is. But you're not going to lose me. Not to her."

Yuki smiled in spite of himself. It was incredible how easily Kyo could bring a smile to his face, considering the circumstances. Then a thought occurred to him, "I think we should tell Kazuma."

"Tell him what, exactly?" Kyo responded harshly.

He didn't think Kyo meant it as harsh as it sounded, but Yuki paused to consider his words carefully nonetheless. "Well, everything , I guess. Maybe he can help us? Or stop her…when the time comes."

"I don't know…" Kyo considered it for a moment. "It's our burden to bear."

Yuki took Kyo's hand firmly between his own—kissing his bruised knuckles gently. "Up until a few months ago, it was your burden to bear—only yours. I didn't give a damn then…But here I am, by your side, until the end."

"I don't want to bring him into this…there will be consequences."

"Kyo, he became a part of this when he took you in all those years ago. That man loves you. I think you need to give him more credit…and trust."

"I don't trust people…you know that." Some walls were just too difficult to let down, even though he knew Yuki was right. Kazuma gave up a lot to raise Kyo as his own—he deserved much more than Kyo had been able and willing to give him. He was more his father than his actual father had been. And yet, he had never told Kazuma he appreciated everything he had done for him, or that he loved him. He could say he had done it to protect Kazuma, but Kyo was never that noble. He had pushed Kazuma away out of his own selfishness and fear of being rejected. It would have been easier that way, because he wouldn't have to care when Kyo was locked up. But that had all changed in the last few months—there was hope now—and now he really did want to protect Kazuma from the pain.

"I know, Kyo. You carry the scars of your past…just like the rest of our cursed family. I carry _many _scars…both physically and emotionally. But I still have _hope_." He put emphasis on the last word because it was imperative that Kyo understand just how much having hope could change his life.

The emotion was too much for Kyo to bear. He wasn't used to talking about these things—he had never spoken about them with anyone. Kagura was the closest…but that was mostly because she would beat the crap out of him if he didn't tell her what she wanted to hear. That strange sensation returned in the pit of his stomach and the lump in the back of his throat tightened, and the next thing he knew, he was crying—truly, unrelentingly crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had allowed himself to feel everything he was feeling now—pain, love, hope, fear—it all jumbled into one mess of emotion. It both terrified him and exhilarated him. It felt good to let go and release everything he worked so hard to conceal with anger. He also knew there was no going back now that he had done this. He would not be able to pick up all those pieces and tuck them deep inside, never for anyone to see again. He was the most vulnerable he had ever allowed himself to be in the presence of another human being. It was all so unfamiliar to him—and somewhat uncomfortable.

And then Yuki took him in his arms, running his fingertips comfortingly through his hair and down the lengths of his arms. Always gentle, always kind. It was then that Kyo realized just how fortunate he was. His life may have sucked up to this point, but that had all changed when Yuki decided to help him—regardless of the fact that it was all a game at first. Without warning, a memory returned to him.

_"More people care about you than you believe…." Hatori had said as he patched up his wounds from the incident on New Year's Eve. "Whatever you do, Kyo, be careful…This family needs you more than you could possibly know."_

And then a few days later, Kagura had shown up. He had been so cruel to her that day. But that wasn't as important as the words she spoke that day…the words that repeated in his mind now.

_"I need you, Kyo. Haru needs you. We all need your strength and will to keep us going. You don't get it…." _

It was true. He hadn't understood then, but he understood now. _He _was their hope. And they all needed him—loved him, even.

He was loved.

That was all that mattered to Kyo. Even if he failed, and was doomed to the same fate as so many before him, at least he knew that he wasn't alone. He never was, he had just been too blind and stubborn to see it.

He withdrew from Yuki's embrace, wiped his tears, and with more conviction than he had ever had before, said, "She can't hurt me anymore. I won't let her."

**I think I particularly like this chapter, because it really is a turning point for Kyo. He's changed, and he has accepted that he has the power to change his fate, and is therefore determined to do so. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's graduation day and time for a fight! :) I can't wait to start writing it!**


End file.
